


Just Want Your Love

by awriterofthings



Series: The one where there's a kid AU [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Sequel to 'This Time I'm Going After Love'. Beca and Chloe have been together for a few months now but will Beca stay when things get tough?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

****

 

           Beca Mitchell didn't do a lot of things and one of those things used to be relationships but after meeting Chloe Beale, she had experienced a change of heart. Now here she was three months into their relationship and still enjoying everything about it.

           The radio host slowly got out of bed not wanting to wake her sleeping girlfriend. It was six in the morning and she wanted to head to her place to get ready for work before seven. After changing into her clothes from last night and brushing her teeth in Chloe's bathroom, Beca moved over to Chloe's side of the bed. She kissed the redhead on the temple before heading into the kitchen to start her girlfriend's coffeemaker. Chloe and her daughter, Kennedy would be up soon so they could get ready for work and school respectively.

           Beca was writing a note on a paper towel when she felt arms wrap around her small frame. She smiled and turned around in Chloe's arms. "Morning."

           Chloe kissed Beca on the lips. "Morning. Why are you up so early?"

           "I have to head home to shower before going to work," Beca replied.

           "You know you could leave some clothes here if you wanted."

           Beca raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were taking things slow."

           Chloe pulled away from Beca to lean against the counter. "I know. I just think it'd be easier for you if you had a change of clothes here so you don't always have to rush home."

           Beca reached for Chloe's hand. "I just thought you wanted us to be dating longer before we took any steps like that."

           Chloe pulled her hand from Beca's grasp. "It was just a suggestion. I wasn't asking you to rent a U-haul."

           "I didn't think that," Beca said, not sure how things had gone downhill this quickly.

           Chloe moved back over to Beca. "It's fine. I'm not upset. I'm going to lay down a bit before I have to get ready for work." The redhead kissed Beca on the cheek. "Thanks for turning on the coffeemaker. I'm working a double so I won't see you for the rest of the day."

           "I can bring you lunch at the hospital." Beca knew Chloe was upset and she would do anything to smooth things over.

           Chloe smiled but Beca could tell it was forced. "That's okay. I can make something before I go. You should go before you're late."

           Beca let Chloe leave the kitchen, not wanting to start something when Kennedy would be up soon. Sighing, she grabbed her car keys from the living room where she had left them last night and headed out of the house.

 

 

          

           An hour and a half later, Chloe entered the kitchen and found her daughter pouring cream into her cup of coffee. She smiled and approached the seven-year old. "Morning, sweetie."

           Kennedy turned her head and smiled at her mother. "Morning, Mom." She mixed the coffee with a spoon and then pushed it towards her mother. "How does it taste?"

           "I'm sure it tastes great." Chloe picked up the cup and sipped it, careful not to burn her mouth. "Yep, perfect. Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

           "Yeah," Kennedy pulled her backpack from the counter. "Can we see Beca today?" The redhead hadn't seen the radio host yesterday since the brunette had been busy all day and she wanted to tell her about the new book she had started reading.

           "Not today. I'm working until late, remember?" Chloe said as she made her way towards the foyer with her daughter.

           "I know but she could pick me up from nana and pop pop's," Kennedy stated. "They want to meet her anyway."

           Chloe smirked. "Do they now?" She opened the front door and let her daughter exit the house before her.

           "Yep, they ask questions about you two all the time."

           Chloe locked the door and turned to face her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of questions?"

           "Is she at the house a lot, does she spend the night, does she treat you right, is she nice to me," Kennedy replied.

           Chloe had told her parents that she didn't want them meeting Beca yet until they had been dating longer. She loved Beca and she didn't want to do anything too fast that would scare the brunette off. She sighed thinking about this morning. Maybe it was a bad idea to suggest that the brunette leave clothes at her place but she thought her girlfriend would've been okay with it.

           "What's wrong?" Kennedy asked as she took in her mother's furrowed brows.

           Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "Nothing." She turned her daughter around slowly and guided her towards their car. "So what were your answers to those questions?"

           Kennedy giggled, knowing her mother would've been curious to know. All good responses. Don't worry. I told them she wasn't at the house nearly enough because I'd love to hangout with her more and I never see her in the morning so I couldn't answer the question about whether she spends the night or not. And I told them she treats both of us great."       

           Chloe smiled and kissed the top of Kennedy's head before opening the back door for her daughter to get inside. She then got into the driver's side and started her car. "You have one week left of school. Excited?"

           "Very," Kennedy replied. "I'm going to make a list of things I want to do before summer's over. It's going to be great."

           "That sounds exciting, honey. I can't wait to see what you come up with." The two drove in silence, Chloe opting to leave the radio off while she drove her daughter to school.

 

 

 

 

           Beca started up the next song and made sure they were off air before speaking to her co-hosts. She had mentioned what happened this morning and was hoping one of them would have some advice for her.

           "So what do I do?" Beca asked. "I didn't even say no to leaving clothes at her place. She just assumed I was."

           "Well when you say, "I thought you wanted to take things slow" after she brings it up, then I'd assume the same thing," Jesse stated.

           "Yeah, she probably thinks leaving clothes at her place is too serious for you or something," Amy added.

           Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it's the idea of what it could lead to that scares me and I'm not ready for that yet. I love her but I don't want to rush things. I like the way we are right now."

           "Clothes, Beca. That's all it is," Jesse pointed out. "She's trying to make your life easier."

           Beca ran her friends' words through her head for a moment and then rolled her eyes. "I messed up."

           Amy patted the petite brunette on the back. "It's okay. I'll find you one of those relationships for dummies books. I have a feeling you'll be needing it."  

 

 

 

           Chloe was sitting in a diner with Aubrey and Stacie near the hospital she worked at. "Was it too soon for me to suggest something like that? I didn't even think about it. I just thought she'd find it easier in the morning if she had some clothes at my place and now it's turned into this."

           "Luke and I started leaving clothes at each other's places a month after we'd been together but everyone's different," Aubrey answered. "If she's being stupid I can talk to her."

           Chloe shook her head with a smirk. "You'd just scare her more."

           "Remember she's new to this whole relationship thing," Stacie said. "She will mess up from time to time. You have to cut her some slack."

           "But not too much," Aubrey jumped in. "You don't want her thinking she can fall back on the "I'm new at this" excuse whenever she does wrong."

           Chloe picked up her cell phone from the table and sent a quick text to Beca asking her to come over tonight after she got off work. It wasn't really a fight as much as it was a disagreement but either way she hated it and wanted to make things right.

          


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chloe was sitting out on her porch enjoying the night when she saw Beca's car pull up to the driveway. She watched as the brunette got out of her car and made her way towards her looking a bit nervous as she stopped at the steps. A faint smile crossed her lips. "I don't bite."

           Beca walked up the three steps and sat down next to Chloe on the white porch bench. "So you're not upset with me?"

           Chloe linked her arm with Beca's and cuddled into her. "I am but we can talk things out. This is our first little spat as a couple. It doesn't need to be blown out of proportion."

           Beca leaned over to place a kiss on Chloe's temple. "You are the best girlfriend I've ever had."

           Chloe chuckled lightly. "I'm the _only_ girlfriend you've ever had."

             "And the only one I ever want," Beca said, seriously. "Look, about this morning... I admit to overreacting. I like where we're at and when you brought up me leaving clothes here my mind went on its own little tangent."

           "I know we're only three months into our relationship but if me suggesting that you leave clothes at my place freaks you out, then I'm worried about the longevity of this relationship. I told you I was looking for something serious from the start, Beca."

           "And I want what you want," Beca assured her. "These last three months with you have made me extremely happy. I love you, Chloe and I know you feel the same about me. I just don't want to be that couple that rushes into everything and ends up regretting it later. I want to enjoy every aspect of this relationship with you. I'm sorry I freaked."

           Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I completely understand where you're coming from. I don't want to rush things either. I just thought it'd be helpful if you had clothes over here. That's all."

           "And you were right," Beca said. "It would be so if that offer still stands, I'd like to bring some clothes over."

           Chloe nodded. "Would you like me to clear out a drawer for you or is that too much too soon?"

           Beca poked Chloe in the side. "I think I can handle a drawer." She stood up, pulling Chloe up with her. "Are you hungry?"

           "No, I ate. Are you?" Chloe asked as she entered her house.

           "No, just making sure you were taken care of," Beca locked the front door. "How was your day?"

           "Long." Chloe allowed Beca to pull her upstairs to her bedroom. "I'm just glad I'm off tomorrow. Do you want to spend the night? Kennedy's at my parents' place."

           "I'd love to, but you don't look like you have the energy for what I have in mind." Beca kicked off her shoes, removed her jeans and shirt so that all she was left in was her underwear and tank-top.

           "You would be right in that assumption." Chloe removed her pajama bottoms before joining Beca in bed.

           Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe as their legs became tangled together. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

           "Not really. I'm going to the mall with Aubrey and Stacie in the afternoon while my parents watch Kennedy."

           "I can watch her," Beca offered. "Feels like I haven't seen that kid in days."

           "She'd love that," Chloe smiled. "Are you sure?" Chloe racked her brain but couldn't think of a time where Beca was alone with Kennedy for a long period of time. "You'd be watching her for a few hours."

           "That's fine," Beca replied. "We'll find something to do and then if it's possible, I'd like to take you guys out to dinner."

           Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca. "That's definitely possible." She moved on top of Beca and the kiss intensified.

           "Thought you were tired," Beca said once their lips parted.

           "Well tonight horny trumps being tired," Chloe said before connecting their lips again.

 

 

 

           The following day, Chloe was sitting on her bed as Beca unzipped the duffel bag she had brought over with some clothes in it. She cringed as the brunette tossed the clothes into the drawer haphazardly.

           "Babe fold them," Chloe chastised.

           Beca's shoulders dropped. "That's so much work."

           Chloe rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. "It's really not." She got up and removed the clothes Beca had just thrown in. The redhead began to fold the shirts first and put them away neatly.

           "There's something about watching you fold my clothes that's turning me on right now," Beca grinned.

           Chloe laughed and kissed Beca before reaching to pick up another shirt. "Don't get used to it." Chloe folded the shirt and set it in the drawer. As she turned around to grab another article of clothing, Beca pushed her gently against the dresser causing the drawer to shut.

           Chloe grinned as she quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

           "I told you I was turned on." Beca kissed Chloe along the neck before moving her hand down to undo the redhead's jeans.

           Just as she was about to guide her hand down her girlfriend's jeans, they heard the front door slam shut.

           Chloe sighed and kissed Beca as she buttoned up her jeans. "We'll finish this later." She moved away from the brunette to grab her purse from the bed and headed downstairs.

           "Hey," Stacie greeted the woman. "Special delivery." She gestured to Kennedy who was smiling happily. "I saw Beca's car outside."

           Chloe smiled at how excited her daughter was at the idea of Beca being at the house. "She's here. She's going to stay with you while we go out."

           Kennedy looked pleased by this. "Where is she?"

           "Hey, you." Beca walked down the stairs. "It's going to be just me and you. How does that sound?"

           "Fun." Kennedy grabbed Beca by the hand and pulled her towards the living room. "I've been reading the most amazing book and I have to tell you about my plans for the summer. I made a list."

           Chloe's heart warmed at the sight of the two and she looked back at Stacie. "Where's Aubrey?"

           "Arguing with Luke on the phone," Stacie laughed. "He forgot their two-year anniversary is coming up."

           "Ouch, doghouse," Chloe said, knowing how Aubrey was about that stuff.

           Aubrey entered the house, removing her sunglasses from her face and setting them on top of her head. "Hey, you ready?"

           "Yeah, how are things with Luke?" Chloe asked.

           "Fine as long as he gets his shit together and has something great planned for our anniversary. The mall is calling our names."

           "Let me say bye and then we can go." Chloe headed into the living room and smiled as she heard Kennedy going on about the book she was reading. "Hey, we'll be back in a few. Call me if you need anything."

           Kennedy went over to her mother and gave her a hug. "Bye. Mom. We'll be fine."

           Chloe went over to Beca and whispered something into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. She winked at her girlfriend before looking back at her daughter. "Be good for Beca, Kennedy."

           "I will," Kennedy promised as her mother left. She looked at Beca who was grinning. "What'd she say?"

           Beca shook her head. "Nothing. What were you saying about your book?"

           Kennedy sat back down on the couch and launched herself into the story she had been telling earlier.

 

 

          

           Two hours later, Beca and Kennedy were sitting in the living room eating pizza while playing Scrabble.

           Kennedy watched as Beca made a word that she never knew existed. "The only reason you're winning right now is because you're way older than me. You know more words."

           Beca smirked. "That's not going to stop me from gloating. This makes up for all those times you beat me at soccer."

           Kennedy laughed. "Hey, I think I know what I want to be when I grow up."

           "Yeah? What's that?" Beca looked up from the board.

           "A soccer player. I really love it. I want to be just like Abby Wambach."

           "So a forward then, right?" Beca asked. She had learned a lot about soccer since knowing the little girl.

           Kennedy nodded. "Yep, I want to be a forward."

           "You'll be an awesome forward," Beca said.

           "You don't think it's a silly thing to want to be?" Kennedy asked.

           "Of course not," Beca said. "If that's what your heart is set on and you're willing to work hard to get there, then you can be a soccer player."

           "Did you always want to do something with music?" Kennedy asked.

           "Yep, I wanted to be a music producer," Beca answered. "I'm happy where I'm at, though, being a radio host and deejaying."

           "Your parents were fine with it?" Kennedy asked.

           "They thought I was being unrealistic," Beca said, thinking back on how her parents hadn't supported her decision to move out to L.A.

           "Do you get along with them?" Kennedy asked.

           "Somewhat. We talk every now and then," Beca replied. "I'm sure they're proud of me now, though and I know your mom will support you in whatever awesome thing you decide to grow up to be." Beca gestured to the board. "How about we stop playing this and start another board game?"

           "Sounds good," Kennedy said.

           Beca cleaned up the board game and went to put it back in the closet. She set the board on top of the several others that Chloe had in the closet along with other random items. She began to pull out another game that was on the very bottom and as she did so, she ended up causing a book to fall. Sighing, Beca went to pick up the book. She saw a photo sticking out between the pages and opened it out of curiosity. She frowned when she saw a picture of Chloe kissing a brunette woman on the cheek and another of the two holding hands while walking along a sidewalk.

           "What game are we going to play?" Kennedy asked as she walked to the foyer where the closet was.

           Beca snapped the book shut and looked up at Kennedy. "Um, how about we watch the History channel and eat some ice cream instead?"

           "I'll go get the ice cream." Kennedy went into the kitchen leaving Beca to ponder over the pictures.

           Beca opened the book again and picked one of the pictures up. She flipped it over and read what was written on the back. _I love you, Chloe. I always will. You're what makes my heart beat. -Leslie._ Beca took a deep breath. This was the woman that Chloe had mentioned to her briefly. She didn't say much about her. Only that she had been hurt by her years ago. _Years ago but she still has these pictures?_ Beca closed the book and put it back in the closet where it had fallen from.

           She pulled out her phone and sent a group message to Jesse and Amy. _I found pictures hidden in a book of Chloe and her ex. What does that mean?_

_Jesse: It means absolutely nothing that you're thinking._

_Amy: She obviously forgot to burn them. You could do it for her._

_Jesse: Don't burn her pictures. You could ask her about it... unless you were snooping._

_Beca: I wasn't snooping. I just came across them._

_Amy: They're just pictures. Don't read too much into it._

_Jesse: I actually agree with Amy._

_Beca: Okay, thanks guys._

Beca put her phone back into her pocket and tried to forget about the pictures as she went to join Kennedy in the kitchen.  

          

          

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

           Beca was sitting in Chloe's bedroom mixing songs on her laptop when she felt a dip in the bed. She turned her head expecting to see Kennedy up from her nap but was greeted by Chloe instead. Beca pulled her headphones off so that they were dangling around her neck. "Hey, you."

           Chloe smiled at the brunette. "I was watching you for a few minutes. You're really cute when you're in your own little world."

           Beca smirked. "A few minutes? How did I not notice you creeping on me?"

           Chloe gestured to the laptop. "Can I hear what you're mixing?"

           Beca shook her head. "It's not done. You'll be the first to hear it when it is, though.  How was your shopping spree?"

           "Relaxing," Chloe replied. "Stacie's decided that you need to hangout with her and Aubrey without me around. She'll be texting you tomorrow."

           "Should I be worried?" Beca asked, not minding that Chloe's friend wanted to hangout with her.

           "Probably," Chloe replied. "Stacie doesn't exactly have a filter."

           "You've met Amy," Beca pointed out. "I can handle no filters. I'm more worried about being alone with Aubrey."

           "Aubrey likes you now," Chloe assured her. "She won't give you that much of a hard time, I promise."

           "That makes me feel so much better," Beca said, sarcastically as she saved her track and closed her laptop.

           As soon as Beca set her laptop aside, Chloe cuddled up to her. "Did you and Kennedy have fun?"

           "Yeah, we played scrabble, had ice cream and watched TV." Beca wanted to bring up the pictures but figured that her friends were right and decided to let it go.  

           Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs. "It amazes me how good you are with her given that you're not a kid person."

           "It's easy when the kid is someone like Kennedy," Beca replied as she ran her hands up the back of Chloe's shirt. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

           "Yep, I even bought a new dress for the occasion." Chloe used to rarely go out always being busy or too tired but Beca made sure to spoil the woman at least once a week with dinner whether it be at home or at a restaurant.

           "Let me see it," Beca coaxed.

           "Not until tonight." Chloe kissed Beca, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away. "You should wear that dark blue dress you have. I love it on you." Chloe had been more than a little surprised when she had learned that the brunette owned dresses and heels. Beca had claimed that she could dress up when need be, she just preferred not to.

           "The dark blue dress it is." Beca leaned forward and pressed kisses on Chloe's collar bone. "I need to head back to work. Jesse and Amy want to brainstorm new ideas."

           Chloe pouted and kissed Beca. "You absolutely have to go?"

           "I do. Duty calls. Feel free to text me, though."

           Chloe removed herself from Beca's lap and stood up from the bed. Beca got up as well and followed the redhead to the front door. What was supposed to be a quick goodbye turned into a make-out session against the door.

           "Mm, I have to go." Beca said against Chloe's lips.

           "Okay." Chloe attached her lips to. Beca's neck, showing no sign of letting her go.

           Beca groaned and reluctantly moved out of Chloe's reach. "I'm not going to be able to focus at work now. Thanks."

           "You are very welcome." Chloe reached for Beca and laughed when the brunette held up her laptop bag between them.

           "No touching or I'll get trapped again." Beca opened the front door. "I'll see you tonight."

           "Can't wait." Chloe blew Beca a kiss as the younger woman backed out of the house.

           Beca smirked and waved goodbye before getting into her car. Chloe rushed upstairs and pulled her phone out of her purse so that she could send a message to Beca.

_I really want to feel you squirming under me._

_Behave! You'll get me all worked up._

_Don't worry. I'll take care of you._

           Chloe grinned mischievously as she tucked her phone into her pocket. She would definitely be messing with her girlfriend for the next few hours.

 

 

 

           Beca entered the empty room where she, Jesse and Amy usually brainstormed at the radio station.

           "Hey, still freaking out over those pictures?" Jesse asked as Beca sat down.

           "No, they're just pictures, right?" Beca said. "I was overreacting."

           "Good. We don't want you messing things up with Chloe over old pictures." Jesse pushed a piece of paper towards the woman.

           Amy smiled as she saw Beca's eyebrows raise at what she had read. "Having Chloe on the show is my idea. Listeners want to know about you two."

           Beca shook her head. "Not happening."

           "It'll be fun," Jesse insisted. "Listeners will call in and ask questions about your relationship and ask for advice on their own."

           "No," Beca repeated.

           "It's two against one," Jesse pointed out.

           "And it's my relationship," Beca said. "And I'm saying no."

           "We talk about Chloe all the time on the radio," Amy said. "This time she'll just be here when we do."

           "You guys embarrassing me on air is one thing. I don't want you making her uncomfortable." Beca knew there was a slight chance of that happening. Chloe didn't embarrass easily and she was sure the redhead shared a lot about their relationship with her best friends. "You know what, if she says yes, then fine. It can happen."

           Amy and Jesse high-fived.

           "It'll be fine," Jesse said. "I'm sure she'll have fun."

           "Yeah," Amy agreed. "It'll be fine."

 

 

 

           Chloe was in the process of getting ready for dinner when her cell phone went off. She picked it up from the dresser and saw that it was her mother. "Hey, Mom. I can't talk for long."

           "Why not?" Elizabeth Beale asked.

           "I'm going out to dinner. Beca should be here soon."

           "Who's going to watch Kennedy?" Elizabeth asked.

           She's coming with us." Chloe moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

           "You're taking Kennedy with you on your date." Elizabeth asked.

           "It's just dinner. She always joins us," Chloe stated.

           "When do you and Beca spend anytime alone?"

           Chloe thought about her answer but realized that her last few dates with Beca had included Kennedy. Actually, most of their hanging out included her daughter. Beca always included Kennedy in their plans and Chloe loved the fun that they had together. "Beca's fine with Kennedy coming on our dates."

           "Listen, Kennedy sings Beca's praises and I can tell this woman makes you happy so I'd like for her to be a keeper."

           Chloe smiled. "She definitely is a keeper."

           "Well then, spend some alone time with her. There are things you two can't talk about on a deeper level with a child present. Besides, I'm sure the woman has needs. Your father and I-,"

           "No, Mom. I don't want to know."

           "I'm just saying, you can't be spontaneous if you have Kennedy with you," Elizabeth stated.

           "You should just be happy that I've found someone that doesn't mind me having a daughter _and_ gets along great with her. Beca and I will find time to spend together." Chloe knew her mother was right but she wasn't about to tell the woman that.  

           "Bring Kennedy here tonight. I'll watch her," Elizabeth offered.

           "Thanks, Mom, but it's okay. We're all going out to dinner together. Kennedy's looking forward to it."

           "All right, just remember what I said," Elizabeth said. "Enjoy your night."

           "Goodnight, Mom." Chloe ended the call and bit her lower lip as she thought about what her mother had just brought up. She wondered if Beca minded that most of their dates included Kennedy joining them. Pushing it from her mind for now, Chloe finished getting ready.

           Once Chloe was done, she entered her daughter's room and saw that the girl wasn't dressed for dinner or even in the process of getting ready. Frowning, she moved over to the bed where Kennedy laid. "What's wrong, Kennedy?"

           "I don't feel good," Kennedy replied.

           Chloe pushed a strand of hair from Kennedy's face. "What doesn't feel good?"

           "My head hurts a lot," Kennedy said. "I'm just gonna go to bed. You can ask someone to watch me."

           "Well if you're not feeling well, then I'm staying right here with you." Chloe placed the back of her hand on Kennedy's forehead, relieved that the girl wasn't running a fever. "Are you hungry?"

           "No, I just want to sleep. You should still go out."

           Chloe kissed Kennedy on the forehead. "I'm staying. Let me go call Beca and change. We can cuddle until you fall asleep."

           "I don't want to ruin your plans," Kennedy said.

           "We'll reschedule," Chloe assured her. "It's fine. I'll be right back." Chloe exited the room and returned to her own. She grabbed her phone and called Beca.

           "Hey, gorgeous," Beca answered.

           "Hey, Kennedy's not feeling well. I have to cancel," Chloe said, apologetically.

           "Is she going to be okay?" Beca asked.

           "Yeah, she just has a headache," Chloe said. "I'm sorry."

           "We can have dinner anytime," Beca said. "It's fine."       

           "I'd still like you to come over," Chloe said. "We can eat here."

           "Let me head back home and then get us some food," Beca said. "I'll be there in less than an hour."

           "See you soon." Chloe set her phone down and changed before going back into Kennedy's room. She smiled when she saw that her daughter had already fallen asleep. She went over to her and pulled the covers further up the girl's body before turning off the light and leaving the room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

           Chloe was sitting in her living room with her phone to her ear as she waited for Aubrey to answer. She needed her best friend's advice and knew she could trust the blonde to be brutally honest.

           "Aren't you supposed to be out with Beca and Kennedy?" Aubrey asked when she finally answered.

           "Change of plans. Kennedy's not feeling well so Beca's coming over. I just need your opinion on something."

           "Okay, what's up?" Aubrey asked.

           "Let's say that Luke had a kid and he took that kid on a majority of your dates. How would that make you feel?"

           "Honestly, I'd get a bit tired of it. Not because I didn't like the kid but because it's hard to have a certain intimacy with a child around. And I don't mean sex. I mean talking about life, learning more about each other and just enjoying each other's presence, you know? Why do you ask? Did Beca say something?"

           "My mother brought it to my attention that I need to spend one on one time with Beca and not have Kennedy join us for every date. I agree with her and you're right, too. I didn't even realize how bad it was until she said something. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

           "Cut yourself some slack. This is your first serious relationship since Leslie. You and Beca are basically the blind leading the blind."

           Chloe chuckled lightly. "Oh gee, thanks." The doorbell rang and Chloe got up from the couch. "Beca's here. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, Bree."

           "Anytime," Aubrey said before ending the call.

           Chloe set her phone on the coffee table and went to answer the door. She smiled brightly when she opened the door and saw Beca with a big bag of food from their favorite Thai restaurant. "You're the best."

Beca entered the house and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I try. How's Kennedy?"

           "She's asleep. She'll probably feel better in the morning." Chloe locked the front door and followed Beca into the living room. "How was work?"

           "Interesting," Beca answered as she removed her shoes and jacket.

           "Beca," Chloe chastised as Beca tossed her jacket aside.

           Beca grinned, grabbing her shoes and jacket to put them in the foyer. Once she returned to the living room, she plopped down on the couch as Chloe pulled the containers out of the bag.

           "Why was work interesting?" Chloe asked as she handed Beca her food.

           "Um, Amy and Jesse want to have you on the show. You'll answer questions about us and other relationship stuff. I totally understand if that's not something you want to do."

           Chloe smiled as she moved onto the couch with her food. "I'll do it. It sounds like fun... unless you don't want me to do it."

           "I'm okay with it as long as you're comfortable with it."

           "That's settled then. Just let me know the date and we can work something out." Chloe gestured to Beca's food. "You're not eating."

           "You gave me chopsticks."

           Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "You really should learn how to use them. It's not hard."

           "I've tried. I can't."

           "The last time I saw you try to use chopsticks you stopped after five seconds before you opted for a fork. You like things to be easy."

           "Somewhat true," Beca admitted.

           "I wasn't easy," Chloe pointed out with a grin.

           "You weren't but you are now," Beca joked, earning her a slap on the thigh.

           Chloe dug a plastic fork out of the brown paper bag and handed it to Beca. "So can we talk about something?"

           Beca nodded as she took a bite of her food. "We can talk about anything."

           Chloe poked at her food with her chopsticks as she thought about how to phrase her words. In the past, whoever she was dating at the time would voice their disinterest of Kennedy or vice versa. Both of which would end in Chloe dumping her girlfriend or boyfriend. In this case, she knew Beca and Kennedy got along great but was worried that maybe Beca wasn't saying anything about their lack of alone time because she didn't want to ruin anything between them.

           Beca frowned, noting the change in Chloe's mood. "Is everything okay?"

           "I'm not sure." Chloe set her food down and Beca did the same. "We go on a lot of dates that include Kennedy coming with us. I never thought much of it before but I am now and I'm worried that it might be affecting our relationship."

           Beca shrugged.  "I'm fine with Kennedy joining us. You know that."

           "So you're fine with how things are?"

           Beca felt like she was being baited. If she said that she would like more dates with Chloe where Kennedy wasn't present, she might upset the redhead. "I guess."

           Chloe rolled her eyes. "You guess? Come on, Beca. Work with me here."

           "I like Kennedy."

           "I know you do. That's not the issue here."

           Beca sighed. "Some dates with just us two would be nice but when I got into this relationship with you, I knew things would be this way for the most part. You and Kennedy are a package deal. I get that and I'm here for you both. It doesn't upset me or anything."

           Chloe smiled, knowing Beca was being genuine about not minding that Kennedy was always with them. "Well, I think we should start having more alone time in order for us to grow as a couple. Does that make sense?"

           Beca agreed with Chloe. There had been times when she wanted to reveal certain things about herself or do something but couldn't because Kennedy was around. "It does. Maybe our next date, not including this one, can be just us."

           Chloe was glad that the discussion had gone easier than she had initially thought it would. "That'd be nice." She leaned over and gave Beca a gentle kiss before picking her food up.

          

 

 

           Two hours later, Beca was lying on the couch with Chloe on top of her, resting her head on her chest as Beca ran her fingers through her hair. They hadn't spoken for awhile both of them taking turns singing songs to each other. Beca stopped running her fingers through Chloe's hair and began to gently massage the girl's scalp with her fingers.

           "Mmm, that's nice," Chloe mumbled. She was very comfortable and knew she'd fall asleep soon at this rate. She titled her head up and kissed Beca on her neck. "Are you spending the night?"

           "I don't know. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

           "Yeah, it also makes it impossible for morning sex to happen."

           Beca laughed lightly. "Well when you put it that way, I guess I should spend the night."

           Chloe reluctantly moved from her comfortable position before holding her hand out to Beca. Beca took her hand and allowed Chloe to pull her up.

           "What about this mess?" Beca gestured to the coffee table that was currently filled with their take-out.

           "I'll deal with it tomorrow." Chloe tugged on Beca's hand, pulling her up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the staircase and released Beca's hand. "I'm going to check on Kennedy."

           Beca nodded and headed down the hall to Chloe's bedroom. The redhead walked in the opposite direction and entered Kennedy's room. When she opened the door, the little light coming from outside was enough that she could see that Kennedy was still asleep. She entered the room quietly and kissed her daughter on her forehead before heading to her own room.

           Upon entering her room, Chloe smiled at the sight of Beca already under the covers, her clothes on the floor by the bed. She locked her room door and removed her own clothes before joining her girlfriend in bed for some much needed sleep.

 

 

 

           The next morning, Beca had showered and gotten ready for work before heading down to the kitchen where she found Kennedy eating cereal and reading a book. "You're up early."

           Kennedy looked up from her book and smiled. "I slept a lot last night."

           "Are you feeling better?" Beca asked.

           Kennedy nodded. "Yeah, I just needed to sleep. Did you and my mom have fun?"

           "We did," Beca answered. "We missed hanging out with you, though. Did you have anything you wanted to do today?"

           "I have books I want to read," Kennedy replied. "After school, that's all I want to do."

           "You sure?" Beca asked. "Your mom was thinking about going roller-skating. I'm dreading it but I'm sure you'll have fun."

           Kennedy shook her head. "Maybe I can stay with my nana and pop pop, then. I just want to read."

           Beca frowned at this response.  Chloe had said that roller-skating was something that Kennedy enjoyed. "Are you sure?"

           "I am.  You two should definitely go, though," Kennedy suggested.

           "Maybe," Beca said. "I have to go. Have fun at school."

           "I will. Bye," Kennedy said before Beca left the kitchen.

           Beca reached the entryway and turned back around. Hey, Kennedy, are you doing all right?"

           Kennedy smiled. "Yeah, why?"

           Beca shook her head. "Just making sure. I'll see you later." Beca left the kitchen still feeling that something was up with Kennedy and made it a point to remember to ask her about it later.

 

 

 

           Chloe exited her car outside of work and began walking towards the hospital building as she texted back and forth with Stacie. Stacie wanted to spend time with Beca but wasn't sure what they could do that the brunette would enjoy. Chloe loved the idea of her friends getting to know Beca better but she also didn't know what they could do together. They were totally different people, interested in different things. They got along fine when Chloe was around but she couldn't picture what they would talk about or do if she wasn't in the equation. As Chloe typed out her response to one of Stacie's messages, she felt herself bump into someone. "I'm sorry. I wasn't lo-," Chloe's eyes widened when she looked up and saw who she had bumped into.

           The brunette woman who had collided with Chloe looked just as shocked. "Chloe... wow... hi. I wasn't aware that you worked here."

           Chloe was silent for a few seconds before she broke out of her shock to respond. Yeah, um... three years now. What are you doing here?"

           The brunette gestured towards the hospital. "Just visiting. My friend had to have surgery." The woman seemed to have come down from her shock and was now smiling. "You look great."

           "Thanks," Chloe said, not sure what else to say. "You too."

           "We should catch up," the woman said.

           "I don't know, Leslie." Chloe hadn't heard anything from the woman after their break-up and she thought they could just catch up? "That's probably a bad idea."

           Leslie's smile fell. "Oh... you still hate me, don't you?"

           Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. What was she supposed to say to that? You broke my heart but don't worry about it. We're cool? "We ended things on a really bad note."

           "We did," Leslie agreed. "But we were close once. I'd love for us to get together and talk. I'm not just saying that. I've actually been wondering about you lately. How's Kennedy?"

           "Kennedy's great. Thanks for asking," Chloe replied. "Look, I have to get to work."

           "Wait," Leslie said as Chloe began to walk towards the hospital. "Can we at least grab coffee or something soon?"

           "That's not something I'm interested in," Chloe said.

           "Please?" Leslie asked. "I hate how we ended things and I know it's been awhile but if there's an opportunity that we can at least clear the air, then I'd like that a lot."

           Chloe would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't interested in knowing how her ex-girlfriend had been doing. "Okay, fine. I'll be at the coffee shop across the street at twelve. I have to go." Chloe walked off without allowing Leslie to say anything else. She shouldn't have even agreed to meet up with the woman. Aubrey and Stacie would definitely not approve of it at all, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She just hoped she wouldn't regret the decision in the end.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

 

           Chloe entered the coffee shop that she had told Leslie she would be at and spotted the brunette sitting at a table already with two cups of coffee in front of her. Chloe felt the urge to turn and leave but knew that this was something she needed to do. She walked over to the table and slipped into the chair across from the woman.

           Leslie smiled her greeting as she pushed one of the coffee cups over to Chloe. "I got your favorite."

           Chloe picked up the cup and sipped its contents surprised to find that it was in fact her favorite blend. "You remember my coffee order?"

           "I remember everything about you. I loved you, Chloe. We were together for three years. Just because I made a mistake four years ago doesn't mean I forgot about you."

           Chloe frowned at Leslie's last few words. "A mistake?"

           Leslie moved a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked down at her coffee cup. "Yeah... I haven't been able to find anyone quite like you. You were amazing to be with. I hate myself for screwing things up."

           Chloe wasn't sure why Leslie was telling her this. It wasn't like a few months had passed and they could reconcile.  Years had gone by and it was too late for them. "I don't know what you want me to say."

           "You don't have to say anything. I was just giving voice to my feelings. Sorry to make things awkward." Leslie picked up her cup and sipped from it.

           Chloe decided to jump off the topic of them all together. "How have you been?"

           "Good," Leslie answered. "I work in an office and I just moved into a house. Nothing major has happened. How are things going for you?"

           "Great. Kennedy's doing well, I'm still friends with Aubrey and Stacie and I'm dating someone who makes me really happy."

           "How long have you two been together?" Leslie asked, curiously.

           "A little over three months," Chloe replied. "Kennedy absolutely adores her."

           "That's good to hear. I'm glad you're happy." Leslie looked at her cup for a few seconds before speaking. "I really have missed you, Chloe. I should've called or something but with how things ended... I'm sorry. I really hope we can work our way into friendship one day. Having you in my life again would be nice."

           Chloe's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw that it was Beca. She held up a finger to Leslie, signaling for her to give her a moment. "Hey, you," Chloe answered.

           "Hello, gorgeous. Question."

           "Answer."

           "Can I pick Kennedy up from school?" Beca asked.

           "Of course. I'll call my mom and the school to let them know. Maybe she'll talk to you. I think something's bothering her but she kept saying she was fine."

           "I got that same vibe," Beca said. "That's why I want to spend some time with her to figure it out."

           Chloe's heart swelled at Beca's admission. "You're the best. Thank you."

           "No problem. Are you on your lunch break?"

           "I am," Chloe answered.

           "Stacie, Aubrey or both?" Beca asked, referring to who Chloe was having lunch with.

           "Neither, but speaking of Stacie. She's taking you to lunch tomorrow."

           "Lunch sounds good. I was expecting worse. Like maybe a trip to the mall or getting our nails done."

           "That could still happen. Hey, I have to go but I'll see you at your place later."

           "Bye, babe."

           Chloe ended the call and looked up at Leslie. "I should probably go."

           Leslie tilted her head to the side as if she was studying Chloe. "Was that your girlfriend? You used to get that look in your eyes for me."

           "Leslie-,"

           "I know. I'm sorry."

           Chloe stood up from the table. "I'm going to head out."

           "Okay, I'll see you around."

           "Maybe." Chloe left the restaurant and let out a breath. Was Leslie really someone she wanted back in her life?

 

 

 

           Beca was leaning against her car when she saw Kennedy exit the school building with another woman, probably a teacher.  She moved from her car and made her way towards them, smiling when Kennedy spotted her and waved frantically.

           "What are you doing here?" Kennedy asked, excitedly.

           "Thought I'd surprise you," Beca answered. She looked at the young woman beside Kennedy. "Chloe was supposed to call and let the school know that I was picking her up."

           The woman smiled. "She did. I just always walk Kennedy out."

           Kennedy looked at the blonde woman. "Ms. Davenport this is my mom's girlfriend."

           "It's nice to meet you." Ms. Davenport shook Beca's hand before looking down at Kennedy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kennedy. Enjoy the rest of your day."

           "Thank you. You too." Kennedy said before walking down the steps of the school with Beca. "So what are our plans?"

           "Do you have any homework or anything like that?" Beca asked as she reached her car door and opened the backseat for Kennedy.

           "Nope, tomorrow's my last day of school," Kennedy reminded her.

           "Okay, well we're off to my place." Beca got into her car and started it. She glanced at the girl through her rearview mirror. "So are you still wanting to read over going roller-skating later?"

           "Yeah, you and my mom should spend that time together."

           Beca wasn't exactly sure how to go about finding out what was wrong with Kennedy but she hoped she'd succeed one way or another. She decided getting straight to the point would work best. "You've been acting differently. Is there something you want to talk about?"

           Kennedy looked down at her lap and Beca turned off the ignition before getting out of her car and moving into the backseat with Kennedy. "Hey, what's going on?"

           Kennedy picked at her fingernails and continued to look down at her lap.

           Beca gently nudged the girl with her shoulder. "Come on. You can talk to me. Is this about me and your mom?"

           Kennedy nodded.

           Beca ran some thoughts through her head, trying to think of what it could be. Her brain of course went to the worst places. "Am I around too much? Do you feel like I'm taking up too much of your mom's time?"

           "No that's not it," Kennedy said, quickly as she looked up at Beca. "I love having you around and I love you with my mom."

           "Okay, will you tell me what it is then?" Beca asked, relieved that it wasn't something she had done.

           Kennedy sighed. "I don't want you to break-up with my mom."

           Beca frowned. "Why would I do that?"

           "I heard my mom talking on the phone with my nana.  "I guess my nana thinks that you'll leave if I keep going on your dates with you guys. I don't want to get in the way."

           Beca put an arm around Kennedy's shoulder and pulled her close. "Kennedy you're definitely not in the way. I invite you to come with us because I want you to be there."

           "You're just saying that because you don't want to make a seven-year old feel bad," Kennedy stated. "I'm not fragile. I can take the truth."

           Beca chuckled to herself at Kennedy's response. "That is the truth."

           Kennedy stared at Beca for a moment before determining that the brunette was in fact telling the truth. "Well, if you two did go out without me, I wouldn't be upset. I know grown-ups like to do grown-up things. Like how aunt Stacie likes to drink her dizzy juice and go dancing."

           Beca smirked and filed away that information for later. "So we're good?"

           "We're good," Kennedy assured her.

           "Awesome." Beca held up her fist and Kennedy hit her own fist to Beca's in a fist bump.

           "Were you afraid there were going to be tears?" Kennedy asked.

           "For a moment," Beca admitted.  

           Kennedy smiled. "If I cry now, can we go for ice cream?"    

           Beca laughed. "You and your ice cream addiction. We can go get ice cream. Maybe after I can show you how to mix some songs."

           Kennedy perked up. "That'd be awesome. Can I pick the songs?"

           "Of course." Beca got out of the car and moved back to her seat.

 

 

          

           Beca was letting Kennedy play around with two songs the girl had chosen to mash-up. She had shown the girl the basics and was sure it had gone through one ear and out the other but Kennedy was still enthralled with the mixing program. The redhead currently had the songs in "chipmunk" mode and was highly entertained by it.

           Beca heard a knock on her door and stood up to answer it, leaving Kennedy to play around with the controls. She opened the door for Chloe and looked back at Kennedy to make sure she was still busying herself with the laptop before exiting her studio apartment. She wouldn't be able to have a personal conversation with Chloe inside because of the layout of her apartment. Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I spoke to Kennedy."

           "Yeah? What was wrong?" Chloe asked, anxiously.

           "She overheard your conversation with your mom and didn't want us to break-up because of her."

           "Crap," Chloe muttered. "I should've known she overheard that conversation when she started acting strangely."

           "Don't worry. I spoke to her and assured her that we love having her around.  She thinks we should still go out alone sometimes, though, so we can do grown-up things."

           Chloe laughed and took Beca's hand into hers, squeezing it gently.    "Thank you for talking to her. I swear you never cease to amaze me."

           Beca shrugged. "It was nothing. I didn't do much."

           Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca. "You cared." She ran her hands up and down Beca's arms. "Did you have a good day?"

           "I did. We decided on a date for your first radio debut. Next week Tuesday work for you?"

           Chloe nodded. "I'll make sure I have off. I'm excited about it. What have you and Kennedy been up to?"

           "I'm glad someone is. And Kennedy's been messing around with sound editing. She actually picked good songs to mix."

           "Of course she did. I'm her mother. She has good musical taste."

           Beca grinned at the truth of the statement. "How was your day?"

           "Um, interesting. I bumped into an old friend... literally. That's who I was having lunch with when you called."

           "Have fun catching up?" Beca asked.

           "It was a bit awkward." Chloe tugged on Beca's hand. "Let's go inside and see how Kennedy's doing." Chloe didn't see a point in mentioning who her old friend was when she doubted that she would be making a habit out of seeing Leslie.

          


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

           Beca was sitting with Stacie at a diner not far from the dance studio the taller brunette owned. She had been expecting awkward silences and painful conversation but things had been going smoothly thus far. Stacie was much like Chloe in the way that she could easily talk about anything and everything never leaving a moment for silence that Beca would feel forced to fill with babbling.

           "So how are you and Chloe doing?" Stacie asked before taking a sip from her smoothie.

           "We're good. I'm sure you heard about our fight the other day," Beca said. "I left some clothes at her place. That's a serious relationship step that I'm proud of. I mean, it's serious to me. I know it's not really a big deal."

           Stacie smiled. "You're so adorable. If you weren't dating my best friend, I would've definitely had you in bed months ago."

           Beca was taken aback by Stacie's bluntness. What was she even supposed to say to that?

           Stacie's phone rang and she smirked when she saw that it was Chloe. "It's like you knew I was hitting on your girlfriend," she said into her phone.

           Chloe chuckled, already knowing Stacie thought her DJ girlfriend was hot. "You're making her uncomfortable aren't you?"

           "Nope, I only mentioned wanting to bed her once."

           "You're horrible. She's never going to want to go anywhere alone with you again," Chloe pointed out. "Let me speak to her."

           Stacie handed Beca her phone.

           "Hey," Beca said into the phone. "Stacie's just messing around, right?"

           Chloe laughed at how confused Beca sounded. "Kind of, she thinks you're hot."

           "I thought she was straight," Beca said.

           "Stacie doesn't label herself. Don't be afraid. She's mostly just trying to get a reaction out of you. Can I speak to her again?"

           Beca handed Stacie back her phone.

           "Stacie I was actually calling to see if you could watch Kennedy for me tonight. Just for like three hours. Don't tell Beca, though. I'm trying to surprise her."

           "No problem. Text me the details. I'll talk to you later." Stacie set her phone down and looked back at Beca. "Relax, you look like you think I'm going to pounce on you." Stacie gestured to her crotch.  "He's a hunter but he respects boundaries and best friends."

           Beca smirked. "You call it a dude?"

           This launched them into a whole different amusing conversation and minutes later they found themselves leaving the diner because they were being too loud.

           "You know, Beca, you make Chloe really happy. Even happier than she was with Leslie. Plus, you're way more fun to be around."

           "I'm glad. What exactly happened with Leslie and Chloe? Chloe doesn't talk about it."

           Stacie sighed. "Chloe having a kid became too much for Leslie."

Beca frowned. "It took her three years to figure that out?"

           "Apparently." Stacie got into her car and Beca got into the passenger seat. "She told Chloe she couldn't handle having a kid around and ended things. Chloe was a mess. Leslie was her first love."

           Beca raised an eyebrow. "What about-,"

           "Tom? He was just a guy she was dating. Nothing serious," Stacie answered. "Even if he hadn't been a prick and left her and Kennedy, I know Chloe wouldn't have stayed with him. I'm glad she found you. She was happy without being in a relationship but seeing her with you... it's nice. I'm glad she has you and even Aubrey agrees."

           "Thanks," Beca smiled. "The approval of you two actually means a lot to me."

           "Don't mention it," Stacie said as she started her car. "So how do you feel about a quick trip to the mall?"

 

 

 

           Chloe was waiting for the elevator doors to open as she texted Stacie what time she would have to pick Kennedy up. She looked up from her phone as the elevator doors opened and fought the urge to roll her eyes at the one occupant of the elevator. She hadn't seen Leslie in years and now she was seeing her twice in two days. Not wanting to act childish, Chloe reluctantly stepped onto the elevator.

           "Hi," Leslie greeted her. "Are you getting off work?"

           "Yeah, how's your friend?"

           "He's getting released tomorrow. I was hoping I'd come across you again. Do you have to be anywhere right now?"

           The elevator doors opened and Chloe was happy to step off but not thrilled that Leslie was following her. "I have to pick up my daughter."

           "I won't take up much of your time then. Can we talk?"

           Chloe exited the hospital building and turned around to face her ex. "What's there to talk about, Leslie?"

           The brunette looked down at the ground as she gathered her courage and then looked back up at Chloe. "Like I told you before, I made a mistake with us. Since we bumped into each other, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Not even for a second. We were so good together, Chloe. I wasn't ready for a life with kids back then but I am now."

           Chloe let out a dry laugh. "Do you expect me to break-up with my girlfriend because you've had an epiphany? I'm happy with Beca. I don't want to be with you." Chloe began to walk to her car, deciding their conversation was done.

           "Chloe, wait." Leslie fell into step with the redhead. "We were together for years. You've been with your girlfriend for three months. Give me a second chance."

           Chloe shook her head. "You're being ridiculous right now. We can't just pick up where we left off because it's what you want." Choe stopped at her car and looked at Leslie.

           "Dinner. That's all I'm asking. If you don't feel anything after that, I'll back off."

           Chloe remained silent for a few seconds. "Next Wednesday. I'm busy until then."

           "Next Wednesday sounds great. There's an Italian restaurant near here."

           "I know it." Chloe opened her car door. "I'll meet you there at eight."

           "Should we exchange numbers?" Leslie asked.

           "Nope, I'll just meet you there next Wednesday." Chloe got into her car and closed the door. She told herself she only agreed to the dinner because she figured it'd be the quickest way to get rid of Leslie but part of her agreed in order to gain the closure that she needed. After the dinner, Chloe could completely move on knowing for sure that her feelings for Leslie were gone and she could finally leave the past in the past.

 

 

           Three hours later, Beca was pulling up to Chloe's place after Stacie had dropped her off at her studio apartment an hour ago. She had put the finishing touches on a CD she had been making for her girlfriend and then drove right over to see her.

           Beca rang the doorbell and after a minute of not getting a response, she tried the knob. The door opened and she slipped inside. "Chloe," she called for her girlfriend again as she locked the door. She removed her laptop bag from off her shoulder and placed it on the floor.

           Chloe walked to the foyer from the kitchen wearing a black dress that made Beca's eyes trail its way over Chloe's body. "Hey, babe."

           Beca finally met Chloe's eyes. "You look gorgeous. What's the occasion?"

           "Thank you. Stacie took Kennedy to Aubrey's so they can all hangout for a bit. Three hours to be exact. I'm all yours until then."

           Beca smiled. "Did you plan this?"

           Chloe leaned forward to kiss Beca. "I did. We can do whatever you want."

           Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and kissed her again. "What I want to do right now involves your bedroom."

           Chloe chuckled and pulled away from Beca, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

           "I can wait," Beca said. "We can go out and have dinner or something."

           Chloe glanced behind her shoulder at her girlfriend. "Or we can stay in, have great sex and eat the food I made that's waiting for us when we're done."

           Beca laughed. "Sounds perfect, but why are you dressed up if you didn't plan on us going out?"

           "I like dressing up for you and showing you my sexy side."

           Beca stopped Chloe when they reached the outside of the bedroom. "You always look sexy to me." She kissed Chloe slowly for a moment before moving her lips along her girlfriend's jaw and neck.

           "Bed," Chloe moaned out.

           Beca grinned against Chloe's pulse point. "After," she said as she pushed Chloe against the door and glided her hand up the redhead's dress.

           Chloe bit her lip as she felt Beca move her underwear aside and rub against her. "God," she groaned out as she arched her back, letting the back of her head hit the door. "After... after's good."

 

 

 

           Beca was lying in Chloe's bed regaining her breath after one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

           Chloe was beside Beca drawing patterns on her stomach as she smiled proudly at having sent Beca into a long daze. "Are you all right?" Beca grunted her response making Chloe giggle. "I'll go get us some food."

           Beca pulled Chloe to her as she moved to get up. "Not yet."

           Chloe cuddled back into Beca and kissed her on the corner of her lips.

           "I made you a CD," Beca said as she began to run her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Remind me to give it to you."

           "I can't wait to hear it. I still listen to the one you gave me awhile ago," Chloe said.

           "I know," Beca smirked. "Kennedy said you were overplaying it so I decided a new CD was in order."

           "What can I say? I'm your biggest fan."

           "I'm your biggest fan too after that out of body experience you just gave me," Beca joked.

           Chloe poked the brunette in the side. "You better like me for more than my bedroom skills."

           "No, that's pretty much all I'm with you for," Beca grinned.

           Chloe playfully nipped at Beca's shoulder.

           "I'm kidding." Beca grew serious as she moved so that she could look into Chloe's eyes. "I'm with you because you make me ridiculously happy and when I look at you I see a future... a future I never knew I wanted. I'm glad you hit my car outside of that grocery store."

           Chloe kissed Beca hard on the lips. "I love you, and I tapped your car."

           Beca laughed lightly. "I love you, too. You're seriously perfect for me. I'm glad I took a chance and gave you my heart. God, what do you have me saying? See what you've turned me into?"

           We are perfect together aren't we?" Chloe mused. She rested her head on Beca's chest and listened to the woman's heartbeat as they enjoyed just being near each other.

 

          

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

           Beca entered the studio with Chloe beside her. She was still unsure about this whole Q and A session but Chloe seemed to be excited so she tried to seem more happy about it.

           Jesse looked up from what he was doing when he heard them enter the room. "Hey, Chloe," he greeted her happily. He had found a movie buddy in the blonde. The two constantly recommended movies to one another and then spent an obscene amount of time talking about them. "Did you watch it?"

           "I did and oh my god." Chloe pulled away from Beca and went to sit next to Jesse.

           Amy swirled her chair around to look at Beca with an amused grin. "We've lost them."

           "I'm just glad he's found someone other than us to listen to him spew on about movies. I'm going to go borrow a chair. I'll be right back." Beca felt a hand around her wrist and a small tug brought her onto Chloe's lap.

           "You can sit here." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist.

           "You two are sickeningly cute," Jesse grinned.

           "Heavy emphasis on sickeningly," Amy added.

           "I'll ignore that you put cute and me in the same sentence because we have a show to start," Beca said to Jesse. "Let's do this."

           The "on-air" signal came on and Jesse started the show off by greeting the listeners. Beca was trying to pay attention but Chloe's fingers had slipped under her shirt and were caressing her lower back. Beca pulled the hand away and kissed Chloe when the redhead pouted.

           The show continued on in much this fashion, Beca speaking every now and then until it was time for her to play her mixes.

           Once the music started, they were taken off-air and Beca took the opportunity to speak to Chloe. "Don't feel like you have to answer everything the listeners ask if you're not comfortable with it."

           "What she really means is that if it's something that'll embarrass her, don't answer," Amy clarified.

           Beca sighed. "I have a feeling I'm going to be a wonderful shade of red by the end of this."

           They were put back on-air and Amy let everyone listening know that it was time for them to call in if they had questions for Chloe about Beca.

           "All right," Jesse began. "We have a Claire calling. Claire what's your question for Chloe?"

           "Hey, Chloe, is Beca a top or a bottom?"

           "Ohmygod," Beca muttered.

           "Starting this Q and A off with a bang," Amy said, pleased. "I love it."

           Chloe laughed, not fazed by the question. "She's a top. We're both tops. It makes things very interesting."

           "Next question. Eve go for it."

           "Who is the cleanest?"

           "That would be me," Chloe replied. "Beca's gotten better with cleaning and putting things where they go but when I comes to her stuff, it's a mess."

           "An organized mess," Beca cut in.

           "And our next question is from Greg. Go ahead, Greg," Jesse prompted.

           "Is Beca really a bad ass?"

           Chloe chuckled at this and felt a gentle pinch on her side.

           "I'm a total bad ass," Beca stated.

           "She is a bad ass but when it comes to me and my daughter, she's a softie."

           The questions continued on for awhile until it was down to one last question.

           "Lacey go ahead with your question. Make it good," Jesse said.

           "Do you two think you'll want to have kids together?"

           Beca answered no as Chloe said yes and both women paused for a moment.

           "You don't want kids?" Chloe asked with a frown.

           "No, I'm not a kid person. Kennedy's an exception."

           "We'll talk about this later." Chloe didn't want to have an argument about this on-air with a bunch of strangers listening.

           Jesse let the listeners know that he'd be playing music during their intermission and Beca got up from Chloe's lap. Chloe got up as well and followed Beca out of the station.

           Amy looked at Jesse. "See what you've done? This Q and A was a bad idea."

           Jesse looked at Amy with disbelief. "It was your idea."

           "And you encouraged it."

           Jesse rolled his eyes. "It's fine. They'll be fine."

 

 

 

           "Chloe I've never wanted kids." Beca was standing with the redhead a few feet down the hall from the radio station. "I'm not a kid person."

           "You're great with Kennedy, though. I'm not saying I want a baby now but in couple of years I definitely want one."

           "I don't want one ever," Beca said. "I'm not changing my mind on this. Look, we don't have to talk about this now."

"We do," Chloe said. "If you don't want kids and I do, that's a problem.

           "Why does it have to be a problem?"

           "Because I'm not changing my mind on this either. This is something we should sit down and talk about seriously."

           Beca shook her I don't want kids. "You can't make me want them."

           "I'm not trying to make you want them. I just need to know if this is something you might feel differently about later because if not-,"

           "Because if not what? We're over?"

           Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know."

           Beca gestured back down the hall. "I have to get back to work."

           Chloe nodded. "I'm just going to head home. I'll call you later." Chloe walked away from Beca wondering what this meant for their relationship.

 

 

 

 

           It was Wednesday afternoon and Chloe was pissed.  Beca hadn't returned her calls yesterday and hadn't made an effort to contact her today. She wasn't sure where she stood with the brunette right now but they needed to talk. Aubrey had told her that Beca probably needed some time to think about things but Chloe had a feeling Beca was running from their relationship. She exited the room of a patient and headed to the front desk to check a chart when she saw Leslie standing at the desk talking to another nurse. She turned to walk the other direction, not wanting to deal with Leslie, when she heard the woman call her name. Sighing, she spun around to face her. "I thought your friend was sent home already."

           "He was. I'm actually here to see you.  Wanted to remind you about our plans."

           "Yeah, about that. I can't make it."

           Leslie frowned in disappointment. "Why not?"

           "It was a bad idea to agree to it in the first place. I thought it would give me closure but I don't need that. I don't have feelings for you anymore. I need to focus on my current relationship... if I even still have a girlfriend."

           Leslie could tell how stressed Chloe looked so she decided to let go of the dinner thing. "Are you okay? I know we're not on good terms but I'm still here for you if you need to talk."

           "Thanks but I can call Aubrey or Stacie if I need to talk."

           "But I'm here now and you look like you really need to vent. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

           Chloe did need to vent. She was pissed at Beca and worried about their relationship. "Come on." She walked down the hall and Leslie followed her to an on-call room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a breath. "I'm having a fight with Beca. I want to have a baby at some point in our relationship and she doesn't. She's been avoiding me since yesterday and I'm worried that our relationship is going to end because we want different things."

           Leslie moved to sit next to the distraught redhead. "You really love her, huh?"

           Chloe simply nodded.

           "And you really want another baby?"

           Another silent nod.

           Do you think maybe she'll change her mind later?"

           "She said she wouldn't. I don't know what to do. We're so great together. I don't want us to be over."

           "Remember our first big fight?"

           Chloe smiled faintly. "I didn't talk to you for two days before I realized how stupid I was being."

           "I gave you your space and you came to me when you had calmed down. We talked things out and we were fine."

           "Yeah, until our next big fight."

           "And I'll forever regret making the mistake of leaving you. You are an amazing woman, Chloe... I mean it. I'm not just saying that as a way to get back into your good graces. You always made me laugh, you had a way of saying just the right things I needed to hear at the perfect moments and you're so incredibly kind. Even if it doesn't work out with your girlfriend, you're a catch. You'll find the right person."

           Chloe could tell Leslie was being genuine. She forgot in the midst of their break-up all those years ago how sweet the woman actually was. "Thank you... and thank you for listening."

           "Anytime," Leslie smiled.

           Chloe turned her head to look at the brunette and was caught off guard by how close they were. She didn't have much time to think before she felt Leslie's lips connect with her own. Seconds passed and she felt Leslie's tongue trail out to glide along her bottom lip. Chloe opened her mouth and allowed the other woman to guide her down onto the bed. As soon as Chloe felt Leslie's hands trail up the top of her scrubs, she came back to her senses, pushing the brunette away. "We can't. I'm with Beca."

           "I'm sorry," Leslie stood up. "I... I got lost in the moment."

           "Shit. I'm so stupid." Chloe got up as well.

           "Chloe-,"

           "No, don't," Chloe cut her off. "I just fucked up my relationship."

           "You don't have to tell her," Leslie said. "It was a mistake."

           "A mistake that I have to tell her about. I need to go." Chloe left the on-call room and decided it would be best to head home early. She needed time to think about how she was going to tell Beca about what she had done.

 

 

 

           Beca was sitting at work with Jesse and Amy as they brainstormed ideas. Amy and Jesse could tell that Beca's mind was elsewhere but every time they brought Chloe up, Beca would change the topic.

           "What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Beca asked. "I've been avoiding her because I'm afraid she's going to break-up with me."

           Jesse was surprised that Beca was talking about this on her own free will and decided to not let the moment pass. "Why don't you want a kid?"

           Beca pointed to herself. "Can you imagine me with a baby?"

           "Yes, I can, actually," Jesse answered. "You're great with Kennedy."

           "So I've been told," Beca said. "But Kennedy was raised by Chloe. She's a good kid. She's easy to be around. With my own kid, I'd actually have to have a hand in raising it. I'm not parent material."

           "You're just scared," Amy said. "You were afraid of commitment, too, but look how happy you are with Chloe now. You won't be like your parents."

           Beca frowned at the mention of her parents. "I never said this had anything to do with my parents."

           "You didn't have to," Amy said. "Now if you don't want a child because you just don't want one, that's one thing, but if you don't want one because you're afraid of raising one, then you need to talk to Chloe about it.  

           Beca was silent for a moment before speaking. "I think I should go talk to her." Beca stood up. "Are you guys okay here?"

           "Go make things right with your woman," Amy said.

           Beca smiled and thanked her friends before leaving the room.

 

 

          

           Chloe was pacing her room as she held her phone in her hands. She needed to call Beca and ask her to come over but she was too afraid of how things would end once she told her girlfriend that she had cheated on her. She felt sick to her stomach. She heard the doorbell ring just as she was about to call Beca and left her room to answer it. When she opened the door, she was more than a little surprised to see her girlfriend standing before her.

           "I know," Beca said as she saw the look of surprise on Chloe's face. "I'm a jerk. I've been ignoring your calls and you have every right to be upset with me." Beca entered the house and turned to face the redhead. "I'm sorry. I should've come over yesterday so that we could talk. I freaked out and I messed up."

           Chloe closed the door. "Beca-,"

           "I don't necessarily never want to have kids," Beca continued, wanting to get everything she had to say out. "I think I'm just afraid of being a parent. Raising a child is a lot of work and I didn't have the best example growing up on how not to suck at it." Beca let out a sigh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we could have a baby one day... you'd have to teach me the intricacies of not messing up our kid, but having a family with you would be amazing."

           "I cheated on you," Chloe blurted out. The look on Beca's face shattered her heart.

           "What do you mean you cheated on me?" Beca asked, softly, unsure of what she was hearing.

           "It was a kiss. Leslie-,"

           "Leslie? Your ex, Leslie?" Beca asked in disbelief.

           "Yeah, she was the one who I was having lunch with last week when you called. Her friend was at the hospital so I've been seeing her there."

           "You cheated on me," Beca repeated, angrily. "You cheated on me with your ex that you never told me was back in your life."

           "She's not back in my life," Chloe said. "I don't want her in my life. The kiss was a mistake. I really messed up and I am _so_ sorry."

           Beca closed her eyes for a moment to stop the tears from falling. When she opened them, she pointed to the closet door. "I found pictures of you and Leslie in a book that you have in that closet. Tell me why you still have them. Did you forget they were there or were you holding on to them?"

           Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but then looked down at the floor. She had kept the pictures because part of her didn't want to let go of the memories she had had of Leslie. Chloe looked back up at Beca. "I knew they were there. That doesn't mean anything, though."

           "It means you still have feelings for her," Beca said. "Especially if you're willing to throw this relationship away for her."

           "I'm not. I want to be with you. Leslie was a mistake.  I-," Chloe stopped talking when she heard Kennedy running down the stairs.

           "Beca?" Kennedy called out, happily.

           Beca took a deep breath in order to keep it together before she turned and looked at Kennedy. "Hey, you," she smiled.

           "Are you staying for dinner?" Kennedy asked.

           'I can't," Beca said with a quiver in her voice. She cleared her throat and continued to speak. "Something came up so I have to go but I'll see you later, okay?"

           "Do you have to go?" Kennedy asked.

           "I do," Beca replied. "Have a goodnight, Kennedy."

           Kennedy smiled. "I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

           Beca turned around and walked out the door without saying anything to Chloe.

           "Kennedy can you go upstairs for a bit?" Chloe asked. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

           Chloe left her house and reached Beca's car before the brunette was inside. "Beca, wait!"

           "For what, Chloe?" Beca snapped. "So you can tell me that you're sorry again? Everyone thought I was going to be the one to break your heart. I guess the joke's on them." Beca got into her car and Chloe watched as she drove off.

           Chloe walked back towards her house and sat down at her porch. She had royally screwed up and she didn't know if Beca would ever forgive her. As she wiped her eyes, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Hoping that it was Beca, she looked at the caller ID and saw her mother's name. "Mom, I can't talk right now," she said into the phone.

           "This is important," Mrs. Beale said. "Tom called."

           "What do you mean Tom called?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

           "He called asking for you. He wants to meet Kennedy."

 

 

          


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 

           Stacie's eyes widened from what Chloe had just told her and Aubrey about Leslie. They were at Aubrey's house, sitting in the backyard as Kennedy played soccer with Luke.

           "You cheated on Beca?" Stacie asked low enough for Kennedy not to hear.

           "Wait," Aubrey said. "Let's go back to the very beginning where you mentioned Leslie. Why didn't you tell us she was back?"

           "You guys hate her and I didn't want to make it a big deal." Chloe knew that was a poor excuse but it was the truth.

           "Obviously it was a big deal if you cheated on Beca with her," Aubrey pointed out, upset that Chloe had kept this information from them. "Are you going back to Leslie?"

           "No, I want to be with Beca. I just don't know how to fix things," Chloe said, sadly. "She's not talking to me."

           "At least you stopped things before they moved too far with Leslie, " Stacie said.

           "I'm hoping to get her to talk to me today. She won't answer her phone so I'm thinking of just going over to her place." Chloe ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "She thinks I still have feelings for Leslie."

           "Do you?" Aubrey asked.

           "There's nothing there. The kiss meant nothing to me. I got caught up in the moment and did something stupid. And now I have to deal with Tom. He called my parents yesterday."

           Stacie frowned at the mention of Chloe's other ex. "What does that asshole want?"

           Chloe sighed. "To meet Kennedy."

           Aubrey sat up straighter in her chair. "I hope you told him no."

           "I haven't told him anything yet. I told my parents to give him my number the next time he called."

           "Why? Tom's a prick and he doesn't need to be in Kennedy's life," Stacie said.

           "I agree but this isn't my decision to make," Chloe said. "I'm going to talk to him if he calls again to find out what kind of relationship he's looking to have with her and then I'll talk to Kennedy about it."

           "You seem really calm about this," Aubrey said.

           "Oh, trust me, I was a mess yesterday." Chloe rubbed her hands over her face. She was tired and emotionally spent. She had barely slept last night due to her fight with Beca and the whole Tom thing blindsiding her.

           "Chlo why don't you go home and try to relax a little," Aubrey suggested. "We'll watch Kennedy." Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Aubrey cut her off. "Go. She's having fun with Luke right now anyway."

           "Thank you, guys. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Leslie."

           Aubrey shook her head. "It's something you had to figure out on your own. I get it. And we'll talk about this Tom thing later when you're feeling more up to it."  

           "We will. I promise." Chloe stood up and went over to her daughter. "Hey, hon, I'm going to head out for a bit okay?"

           Kennedy kicked the soccer ball to Luke and looked at her mother. "Okay. Are we going to see Beca later? It's movie night."

           "Beca won't be able to make it. She had something come up," Chloe answered. "I'm sorry."

           "Don't be sorry. It's okay. Will she be able to come to my soccer game tomorrow? She promised." Kennedy asked.

           "If she promised, then I'm sure she'll be there." Chloe placed a kiss on Kennedy's head. "Be good for your aunts." Chloe waved goodbye to Luke before heading to her car. She needed to see Beca.

 

 

 

           Beca was sitting on her bed thinking about her situation with Chloe when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Amy or Jesse, she reluctantly got out of bed and made her way over to the door. She definitely wasn't expecting to find Chloe outside of her apartment.

Beca walked away from the door but left it open enough for Chloe to come in if she wanted. She sat down on the couch and a few seconds later heard the front door click closed. She said nothing as Chloe walked over and sat down on the couch across from her.

           "I don't want to lose you," Chloe said, her voice sounding louder than it actually was in the deafening silence.

           "My dad cheated on my mom." Beca's eyes were fixed on the coffee table. "She caught him kissing someone in his office. He said it meant nothing... that he was sorry. My mom forgave him. Months later he cheated on her again and ended up leaving her for another woman."

           "I don't want anyone else, Beca. I messed up and -,"

           "You're sorry. I know." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. "Are you still in love with her?"

           "Not at all," Chloe answered.

           "Then why'd you kiss her?" Beca asked, softly. "Do you have feelings for her?"

           "Closure, I guess."

           "You guess?" Beca stood up. "And you never answered my other question."

           Chloe wasn't sure how to take Beca's calm demeanor but she hoped she could get through to the woman. "Beca it was a mistake. I don't know why I let it happen but I swear it didn't go far."

           Beca shook her head. "It went far enough, Chloe. I trusted you with my heart. I put aside everything I believed in about relationships and gave us a chance and you do this to me."

           Chloe stood up and moved to Beca but the brunette folded her arms across her chest and stepped back. "Beca, please. What can I do to make this better?"

           "Right now? Nothing. I'm so upset with you, Chloe. And it's not even just the kiss. It's that you were talking to her again and never told me about it. You obviously kept it from me for a reason."

           "No other reason than stupidity," Chloe replied. "What happened will never happen again."

           "I need space, Chloe," Beca replied. "I don't know what I want to do right now. All I know is that I don't want to get hurt later on down the road when you decide you actually do want someone else. Figure out your feelings for Leslie."

           "Beca-," Chloe began.   

           "I'm done talking," Beca cut her off. "Please leave."

           Chloe didn't want to go but she knew no good would come of her staying right now. "When can we talk again?"

           "I'll be at Kennedy's game tomorrow. I told her I would be... unless you don't-,"

           "No, it's fine," Chloe said, quickly. "She'll be happy you're there. Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

           Beca nodded and went to the front door to open it for Chloe. Chloe stepped out of the apartment and headed to her car. As she was sitting down in the driver's seat, her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and saw a number she didn't recognize. She sighed, figuring it was Tom calling her. "Hello?"

           "Chloe?" a strong voice asked.

           "This is she," Chloe replied.

           "Hi, it's Tom... Tom Evans."

           "Here's how we're going to do this," Chloe said, firmly. "If you want to meet my daughter, then you need to be serious about it. You can't come into her life and then just disappear. You have to want to be in her life Tom."

           "I do, Chloe. I do. I screwed up all those years ago. I was scared."

           Chloe let out a dry laugh. "And I wasn't? It's been seven years. Why do you suddenly want to meet her?"

           "I never forgot that I had a daughter, Chloe," Tom said. "I wanted to come see her two years after she was born but... I didn't know what to say. I figured you two were fine without me in your life."

           "We are. I wish you would've kept that mindset."

           "Are you going to let me meet her?" Tom asked. "I have a lawyer."

           Chloe rolled her eyes at this comment. "I have one too and Aubrey's the last person you want to piss off."

           "Aubrey? Aubrey's a lawyer?" Tom asked, surprised.

           "A very good one," Chloe added. "But there's no reason to get lawyers involved. I'll talk to Kennedy and if she's fine with meeting you, then you can. If she says no, then I'm respecting her wishes."

           "Kennedy?" Tom asked. "That's her name?"

           "Yes." Chloe had chosen the first name while Aubrey and Stacie had deliberated on the middle names she had given them to choose from. They had decided Kennedy Sage Beale was the best name for the little girl.  

           "What if she says no?" Tom asked.

           "Honestly, she probably will. She has never had an interest in meeting you. If that's the case, like I said, I'm respecting what she wants to do."

           "I want to meet her, Chloe," Tom said, frustration evident in his voice. "I'll be there in two days and I'll be staying for two weeks on business."

           "And what happens when those two weeks are up?" Chloe asked. "Do you go back home and forget that you have a daughter? Make sure this is what you really want, Tom because if you hurt my little girl, you'll regret it." Chloe ended the call without saying anything else and let out a deep breath. This is not what she wanted to be dealing with right now. She looked back at Beca's studio apartment and fought the urge to go back to the brunette and just tell her about this whole mess. The DJ would know what to say to make her feel better. Knowing that option wasn't one she had the luxury of anymore, she decided she would stop by her parents' place. Her mother always gave the best advice and she would steer her in the right direction.  

 

 

 

           Chloe thanked her mother as the woman handed her a cup of tea. She wasn't usually a tea person but the woman had insisted. "Thanks, Mom."

           Sandra Beale sat down next to her daughter.  "Did Tom call you?"

           "He did. I told him to think about things and call me again when he was sure meeting Kennedy was what he wanted." Chloe sipped her tea and let out a sigh. "I would've been totally fine with him never making an appearance in Kennedy's life."

           "You and me both," Sandra agreed. "How does Beca feel about it?"

           "She doesn't know. I'm not her favorite person right now." Chloe set her cup down on the table.

           "Oh, what's wrong?"

           "I kissed someone else... Leslie. I hate myself for it. Beca got over her commitment issues to be with me and I go and break her heart. I can't lose her, Mom." Chloe's voice cracked as she spoke.  "I love her."

           "Leslie? That's a name I haven't heard in awhile."

           "What do I do?" Chloe asked.

           "Well what comes to mind when you think of Leslie?" Sandra asked.

           "Old memories, heartbreak."

           "And when you think of Beca?"

           "Music and how we both love it. She'll sit at her computer for hours working on her mixes and even when her eyes are closing, she'll refuse to go to bed until she has everything perfect. Then there's that badass image she tries to maintain but she's seriously the sweetest person I have ever come across. She's so good to me and Kennedy. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who would be so perfect for me and be okay with me having a kid. I see a future with her. She said she'd want to have a baby with me one day. I bet she'd want to name our kid something tough and I have no doubt in my mind that she would remix lullabies so that she could stand to listen to them. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

           "Well you obviously know who you want," Sandra said. "And this kiss you shared with Leslie, was it a one time thing?"

           "It was," Chloe answered. "It was the first and only time. Beca thinks I need to sort out my feelings for her but I don't need to."

           "Leslie was the first person you were with since having Kennedy. She was your first love and your first real heartbreak. Seeing her after so long probably threw your feelings into haywire for a brief moment and you made a mistake. You own up to that and I can tell you're upset with yourself about it. The best thing for you to do now is let her have her space. Beca will come to you when she's ready."

           Chloe hoped her mother was right. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who it was. "It's Tom," she said to her mother before answering. "Hello?"

           "I want to meet her, Chloe. I want to be in her life," Tom said. "Let me meet my daughter."

           "Then I'll talk to her," Chloe said. "I have to go." Chloe hung up the phone and let out a breath. "How do I have this conversation with Kennedy?" She asked her mom. "I don't want to upset her."

           "Just be upfront with her," Sandra said. "You know she hates when we sugarcoat things."

           Chloe stood up. "I know. I'll call you later after I talk to her." Chloe left her mother's house not looking forward to telling Kennedy that her father wanted to meet her.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

           Chloe arrived home with Kennedy and sent the girl upstairs to get herself cleaned up while she started dinner. Aubrey and Stacie weren't pleased to know that she would be talking to Kennedy about Tom tonight but she had always told herself that if this time ever came, she would let her daughter be the one to make the decision and not herself. Kennedy had never asked who her father was or for a picture of the man. She really didn't have an interest in finding out like Chloe thought she would once she got older. Her daughter was well loved and had a lot of people in her life that cherished her. She was glad that the redhead hadn't been consumed with finding out about the man.

           Chloe retrieved her laptop from her bedroom and brought it down into the kitchen in order to listen to music. She started up the most recent CD that Beca had made her and got to work on cooking dinner. Once everything was on the stove, she sat down at the kitchen table and let her mind drift to Beca. The only thing keeping her optimistic about their relationship was the fact that Beca hadn't outright broken-up with her yet. As she got lost in thought, the redhead didn't notice her daughter enter the kitchen until she heard the girl's voice.

           "Mom the pot's boiling over." Kennedy moved to sit in the chair by her mother.

           Chloe glanced at the stove and quickly stood up to tend to the pot. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Chloe asked, referring to Kennedy's soccer game.

           "Are you and Beca fighting, Mom?" Kennedy asked, ignoring her mother's own question.

           "Chloe turned the stove on low and turned to face her daughter. "No, honey, we're fine."

           "She didn't spend today or yesterday with us," Kennedy pointed out.

           "She's just really busy." Chloe returned to her seat.

           "I can tell that you're lying," Kennedy stated. "You two are fighting aren't you?"

           Chloe thought of how she could explain this to her daughter without revealing too much. "I did a bad thing and it hurt Beca's feelings. She's upset with me so I'm giving her space. She won't be around as much but she will be at your game tomorrow."

           "Why'd you hurt her feelings?" Kennedy asked, non-accusatorily. 

           "It was a mistake but it was still wrong of me," Chloe explained.

           "Is that why you've been sad?" Kennedy asked.

           Chloe nodded. "But you don't need to worry about that, okay? We'll figure things out. I do need to talk to you about something else, though."

           "Okay, Mom," Kennedy said. "I'm listening."

           Chloe took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. There was absolutely no easy way to bring this up so she decided to just go ahead and say it. "Your father called. He wants to meet you. If that's not something you want, then you don't have to see him, but I want you to know that it is absolutely your choice and I am with you in whatever you decide."

           Kennedy looked unperturbed by this news. "I don't have to meet him?"

           "Not if you don't want to," Chloe assured her.

           "I don't want to," Kennedy replied. "Are auntie Bree and aunt Stacie going to be at my game tomorrow?"

           "Auntie Bree can't make it because she has a big case but your aunt Stacie will be there," Chloe said. "So are you okay about what we just talked about? Do you have any questions?"

           "I'm fine and not really. Is dinner going to be ready soon?"

           Chloe wasn't surprised by her daughter's disinterest in her father but she was expecting a little more from the girl. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not curious about your father?"

           "He found out about me and left didn't he?" Kennedy asked. "That's not someone I want to meet."

           Chloe leaned forward and placed a kiss to Kennedy's forehead. "I love you."

           Kennedy smiled. "I love you too, Mom. Should I start setting the table?"

           "Yeah, sweetheart, go ahead."

           Chloe knew Tom would be upset by this and accuse her of keeping him away from Kennedy but she hoped he would respect her daughter's wishes and go away.

 

 

 

           The next morning, Beca was standing near the bleachers where screaming and cheering parents sat as they watched their children play soccer. She spotted Kennedy's red hair immediately and smiled at the happy look on the girl's face as she enjoyed playing amongst her peers.  She glanced over at the bleachers and spotted Chloe sitting next to Stacie. She missed the redhead but wasn't ready to forgive her yet. Her mother had made the mistake of forgiving her father too soon and that had left her with a miserable divorce and a pessimistic outlook on relationships.

           Beca admired Chloe in her blue sundress and thought briefly about going over to her but decided to stay where she was. She couldn't say she needed space and then go invade Chloe's. Sighing, Beca turned back to watch the game. She should've probably bailed on it to save herself the heartache of seeing Chloe but she couldn't do that to Kennedy. She would be mature about this whole thing until she figured things out so the girl wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

           "Hey." Beca heard the voice and turned her head to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Stacie. "You don't have to stand here. You can come sit with us."

           "I'm good here, but thanks," Beca said.

           "I'm sorry about what's going on between you and Chloe," Stacie said. "Do you think you two will be okay? I'm not asking for her. I mean, whatever your answer is, I'll probably end up telling her, but I'm just curious. You know she loves you, right?"

           "I know," Beca answered. "I love her, too. That doesn't mean I'm going to automatically forgive her. You know what I feel when I think about Chloe kissing someone else? That I wasn't good enough... even for a few seconds."

           "Now that definitely isn't true," Stacie said. "Chloe adores you. She talks about you all the time. I know so much about you that I feel like I'm dating you. I know you need time and she's willing to wait as long as you need her to because she loves you. I'm going to go sit down. There's too much shade over here and I need to tan."

           Beca chuckled lightly at Stacie's last few words and as she glanced back at Chloe, she caught the redhead looking at her through her sunglasses. The brunette nodded her head in greeting and Chloe waved to her. Deciding she would like to be near the redhead, Beca went over to sit with her.

           Chloe was surprised that Beca had come over to sit beside her and before she could say anything to the woman, her phone buzzed in her hand. Rolling her eyes at the interruption, she looked at her caller ID. Tom was seriously becoming a pain. He had called her that morning and she had told him that Kennedy didn't want to meet him and after that lovely fight, he had called her again minutes later, but she had chosen to ignore it.  She answered the call, putting the phone to her ear. "I can't talk right now."

           "You can't avoid me, Chloe," Tom said. "Why are you making this difficult?"

           "I am at Kennedy's soccer game. We can talk later," Chloe said before hanging up.

           Beca knew she shouldn't let herself think about who could've been on the phone with Chloe but she couldn't help herself. She wondered if the redhead didn't want to talk because it had been Leslie who called. "Is everything okay?" Beca asked, trying to sound natural.

           Chloe removed her sunglasses and looked at Beca. "Yeah, nothing important. Thank you again for being here, Beca. It means a lot to me that you still came after everything."

           "I'm here for Kennedy," Beca replied. "She's a good kid. I don't want to let her down."

           "Either way I appreciate it," Chloe said before focusing her attention back on the game.

 

 

          

           The game had ended with Kennedy's team winning and the girl had come rushing over to the bleachers after shaking the hands of her opponents. "You came," she smiled at Beca.

           "Yeah, sorry I was a little late," Beca stated. "You did an awesome job out there."

           "Thank you," Kennedy said, happy to have the brunette around. "We're going for pizza. Do you want to come?"

           "I actually have to head back to work. We can do something together soon, though. Sound good?"

           Kennedy nodded.  "Can I talk to you about something?"

           Beca looked over at where Chloe stood a few feet away with Stacie and saw that the redhead was on the phone looking irritated. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

           "My mom said that she hurt your feelings," Kennedy began. "A kid in my class hurt my feelings one time and I wrote her a letter telling her how she made me feel because it was easier than speaking to her face to face. We're not friends but she never hurt my feelings again. Maybe you can do the same if you don't want to talk to my Mom right now. She's really sorry, though. I can tell. She's sad and she listens to your mixes all day. She also cuddles with your hoodie but don't tell her I told you that. She might get upset."

           Beca smiled. "You're a good kid, do you know that?"

           Kennedy beamed at the woman and nodded.

           "I have to go," Beca said. "Congratulations on your game. Have fun celebrating with the others."

           "I will. Bye, Beca," Kennedy said before the woman walked off. She headed over to her mother and aunt, hearing the redhead talking sternly with someone on the phone.

           "Is she talking to my dad?" Kennedy asked Stacie.

           Stacie looked at the redhead, who she hadn't noticed had approached them. Stacie guided the girl away from Chloe. "She is. They're just having a little disagreement."

           "Is he upset because I won't meet him?" Kennedy asked.

           "Yes, but that's not your fault." Stacie bent down so that she was at eye level with Kennedy. "Your father is a tool."

           Kennedy looked confused. "Like a hammer?"

           "Sure," Stacie nodded.

           "I'll meet him if he stops making my Mom upset," Kennedy offered.

           "Hon, you don't have to meet him. Your mom can handle him," Stacie assured her.

           "It's okay," Kennedy said. "I want to meet him."

           Stacie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the young girl. "I know you don't mean that."

           Chloe walked over to Stacie and Kennedy. "Where's Beca?"

           "She said she had to go back to work," Kennedy replied. "Mom can I meet my dad?"          

           Chloe looked taken aback by the question. "I thought you didn't want to."

           "If he wants to meet me so bad, then he can."

           "Badly," Chloe corrected. "And are you sure? You don't have to see him. "

           "I think everyone else cares more than I do," Kennedy replied, truthfully. "All I really want to do right now is eat pizza."

           Stacie laughed. "Okay, then pizza it is." She watched Kennedy rush off towards her teammates before looking at Chloe. "I don't want it to happen but I think she'll be fine meeting him.

           Chloe looked unsure. "I don't want him in and out of her life. She needs stability. She's seven."

           "Seven going on twenty-five and we both know how Kennedy is. Tom isn't going to stand a chance. He'll realize he's out of his element after five minutes with her and be gone for good. Everything will be perfectly fine."

          


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

           Beca was mixing that night at the usual club she attended while Jesse and Amy sat in an alcove drinking and waiting for her to join them.

Amy watched as Beca declined yet another drink from one of her many admirers. She and Jesse had been watching to make sure that the brunette didn't decide to handle her feelings in the form of falling into bed with someone random. They would hate for their friend to return to her old habits after having been so happy with Chloe.

           Amy sipped her drink and looked at Jesse. "Think they'll work things out?"

           Jesse nodded. "I do. Beca's just hurt and scared right now. She needs time to think things over and we need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid until then."

           "Like that woman?" Amy gestured to Beca who had been making her way over to them before she was stopped by a blonde.

           They watched as Beca shook her head before making her way over to them.  "I think I should call her."

           Amy made a face of disapproval. "That blonde looked like someone who carries a few things that you wouldn't want to catch."

           "Not her. Chloe," Beca clarified. "I miss her. I just don't want to make the same mistake my mother did when she forgave my dad."

           "You and Chloe aren't your parents, Beca," Jesse assured her.

           "Chloe did something stupid," Amy began. "But she knows she messed up and she told you about the kiss right away. You should talk to her more about how you feel and work things out."

           "Give her a chance, Beca," Jesse urged. "You'll regret it if you let her go."

           "You're done deejaying for the night, right?" Amy asked. "You should just go see her."

           Beca let her friends' words sink in before she stood up. "Yeah, I'm going to go see her. Thanks guys." Beca exited the club, ignoring anyone who tried to get her attention. Right now she was only focused on making things right with Chloe.

          

          

 

           Chloe was sitting in her kitchen having a glass of wine while she stared at her phone that was on the table. She wanted to call Beca but she wasn't sure how that would go. She was supposed to be giving the other woman space. Chloe stood up taking her phone and wine into the living room. Taking a deep breath, Chloe called Beca and waited nervously for the brunette to answer. When the call went to voicemail, she couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes. She needed Beca.

Chloe heard a car door slam shut and got up to peek out the window. She was more than surprised when she saw Beca walking towards her house. Chloe set her wine down and wiped her eyes before moving towards the front door. She didn't wait for Beca to ring the doorbell; too eager to see the DJ.

           Beca smiled faintly when the door opened and Chloe stepped aside to let her in. She entered the house quietly and turned to face the redhead.

           Chloe closed the door and waited for Beca to speak. She had been eager before but now she was nervous. What if Beca was here to officially break-up with her?

           Beca noticed the tear stains on Chloe's cheeks and frowned. "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

           "I miss you." Chloe's gaze drifted to the floor.

           Beca reached out, using the crook of her finger to tilt Chloe's head up by her chin. "I miss you too. That's why I'm here. I want to talk." Beca took Chloe by the hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't want us to end."

           Chloe felt relieved by Beca's words. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. I only want you. I'm sorry I made you think we'd be like how your parents were. I love you and I'll spend every day proving that to you." Chloe went into the living room and returned with a picture frame containing a photo of her and Beca sitting side by side with Chloe's head resting on Beca's shoulder. "This is the future I want. I threw away those pictures of Leslie. I was holding on to old feelings and I'm sorry. You don't have anything to worry about,  though.  I love you and only you. You're it, Beca."

           Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug. "I had a few questions but I think you just answered them all. I'm trusting you, Chloe."

           "I know. You don't have anything to worry about." Chloe tightened the embrace, happy to have Beca with her again. "Will you stay the night? I just want to lay with you."

           "I'd really like that," Beca said before heading upstairs with Chloe.

           Once the two were comfortable in bed, Chloe turned to face Beca. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds before Beca spoke.         

           "What's on your mind?" Beca asked, sensing that Chloe wanted to speak but was hesitant.

           Chloe shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

           Beca propped herself up on her elbow. "That face isn't nothing. Talk to me."

           "Would you be okay with holding me?" Chloe asked. "You don't have to-,"

           "Turn around." Beca nudged the redhead gently.

           Chloe smiled and turned so that her back was to Beca. Once Beca's arm was around her waist, Chloe cuddled into her and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.   

          

 

 

 

           The next morning, Beca woke up to the feeling of being poked in the face. She groaned and opened her eyes to see who the culprit was. She saw Kennedy and smiled. "What are you doing?"

           "Shh, follow me," Kennedy instructed not wanting to wake her mom up.

           Beca followed Kennedy out of the room and into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

           Kennedy smiled at the woman. "Are you and my mom okay now?"

           "We are. We just needed some space. I'm sorry if that made you sad but you can always trust me to be around for you if you need me, okay?"

           Kennedy nodded, happily. "Did my mom tell you about Tom?"

           "Tom?" The name sounded familiar but Beca couldn't place it at the moment.

           "My father.  I'm meeting him today. She's upset about it."

           Beca was taken aback by this information.  "Are you okay with seeing him?"

           "I agreed to it. If I didn't, he would've kept calling."

           "You don't have to feel obligated to meet him," Beca assured her.

           "I know. It's fine. I was just wondering if you would stay. Auntie Bree and aunt Stacie got banned from the house for the day because my mom's afraid they might cause trouble."

           "Of course I'll stay." Beca knew Amy and Jesse would be fine with her calling out of work. "Are you nervous about meeting your dad?"

           "No, I just hope he doesn't stay long. I want to go to the park with you and my mom."

           Chloe entered the kitchen and looked from Kennedy to Beca. "What are you two up to?"

           Kennedy looked at her mother. "I was just telling Beca about Tom."

           Chloe froze for a moment, wondering how upset Beca would be that she hadn't mentioned the situation last night. "Hey, Kennedy, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath?"

           Knowing her mother wanted privacy to talk to Beca, the girl left the kitchen without a fuss.

           "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Beca asked. She wasn't upset. Just curious.

           "It's nothing that you have to deal with," Chloe said. "I didn't want to drop this baggage on you. Besides, you were upset with me and I knew you'd come back around if I told you in order to be there for me and Kennedy. That wouldn't have been fair to you. I wanted to give you the space you needed."

           "You're right. I would've wanted to," Beca said. "And I'm serious about us, Chloe. That means I'm willing to go through this with you. Kennedy asked me to stay while he's here. If that's okay with you, then I'd like to." Beca saw the tears forming in Chloe's eyes and quickly stood up to go to her. "What? What'd I say?"

           "Sorry." Chloe wiped her eyes. "I'm just an emotional wreck and I've been keeping it in. I'm really happy that you're giving me a second chance and I'm so sorry I hurt you, Beca. I'm glad you're here. This whole Tom thing has been stressing me out. What if he wants joint custody or to just take her? Aubrey says he can't do that but I'm worried. What if she actually likes him and wants to live with him or something?"

           "That's crazy talk," Beca said. "You're coming up with all these scenarios and freaking yourself out. We'll take this one day at a time, okay? And I'll be here for you." Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. "You don't have anything to worry about. Let's just see how this first meeting goes. I can assure you, though, that Kennedy won't be going anywhere."

           Chloe melted into Beca's embrace, hoping that the brunette was right. In a few hours, Kennedy would be meeting her father and there was no way things would be the same after that.

 

          


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

           Beca was in the living room with Kennedy while Chloe was on a three-way phone call with Aubrey and Stacie trying to assure the women that she would be fine dealing with Tom on her own.

           Kennedy stopped reading the book that Beca was supposed to be listening to and looked at the brunette. "You're not listening."

           "I am. Go ahead. Continue."

           "You can go check on my mom. Auntie Bree and aunt Stacie are probably driving her crazy."

           You know what? She'd probably like you to go check on her. I'll stay here."

           Kennedy set her book down and went into the kitchen where her mother was. The woman wasn't on the phone anymore. She was just staring off into space. Kennedy got onto the stool beside her mother causing Chloe to break from her thoughts.

           "Hey, you. I thought you were reading to Beca."

           "She wasn't listening. She's worried about how you're doing. You're both worrying too much. I'll meet him and then he'll go away, right? Just because he's decided to meet me doesn't mean he's still not a deadbeat asshole."

           Kennedy Sage Beale which one of your aunts did you hear that from?" Chloe chided. "You know you're not supposed to use that language."

           "It's true, though, isn't it? I've never heard anyone say one nice thing about him. And I heard it from nana. Pop pop said worse but I know I'll get in trouble for sure if I repeat what he said."

           Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that. She could only imagine what her father had said about Tom.

           The doorbell rang and Chloe felt her worry return.

           "I love you, Mom," Kennedy said.

           Chloe smiled and pulled Kennedy onto her lap to give her a hug. "I love you, too."

           Beca entered the kitchen and gestured behind her. "He's waiting by the front door. Is it okay that I let him in?"

           Kennedy hopped off her mother's lap and Chloe stood up. "Yeah, that's fine. I should go speak to him first. Will you stay here with Kennedy?"

           Beca nodded and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Everything's going to be fine."

           Chloe placed a kiss of her own on Beca's cheek before going to the front door where Tom was waiting.

           Tom smiled when he saw Chloe but quickly let it drop when she didn't return it. "Hi, you look great."

           "You're not taking her out of the house," Chloe said, ignoring his comment.

           Tom sighed. "I know. We discussed this already."

           Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "Just making sure you remember."

           "So where is she?" Tom asked, glancing around.

           "Why now?" Chloe asked. "Curiosity? Guilty conscience?"

           "We talked about that too."

           "Well we're talking about it again," Chloe stated. "Why now?"

           "Look, Chloe, like I said before. I messed up. I just want a chance to get to know my daughter."

           "Well she doesn't want to get to know you."

           Tom furrowed his brows. "Why not? What have you been telling her about me?"

           Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like I'd waste my breath talking about you. Why do you think she doesn't want to get to know you? You've never been in her life and she knows it's because you walked away when you found out that I was pregnant. She has never been interested in talking about you. She has people in her life who have actually been there for her."

           "Like the woman who answered the door?" Tom asked, knowing from high school that the redhead was also attracted to women.

           "Yeah, like the woman who answered the door."

           "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

           "She's my girlfriend and Kennedy adores her."

           "Well I came here to meet Kennedy so..."

           Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes and walked away without a word. She entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw Beca and Kennedy playing rock, paper, scissors. "Hey, hon, are you ready?"

           "I guess." Kennedy got up. "You can stay here, Mom. I can meet him alone."

           "No, I'll be with you." There was no way Chloe was going to leave her daughter with someone she was meeting for the first time even if it was the girl's father.

           "It's okay, Mom. I want to do this alone."

           "Well I'm not going to let you, " Chloe replied.

           Beca pulled Chloe to her and rubbed the tense woman's shoulders. "It's okay, babe. We'll be right here and if Kennedy needs anything, she'll come get you. Right,  Kennedy?" Beca looked at the girl.

           Kennedy nodded. "Right." Really the girl just wanted her mother to have to deal with the man as little as possible. "I'm going to go out there now. I'll make it as fast as possible so we can go to the park." Kennedy left the kitchen and Chloe forced herself to sit down and let her daughter meet Tom on her own.

           Beca rubbed her hand soothing up and down Chloe's back. "It'll be okay. She can handle this."

 

 

 

           Kennedy walked into the foyer and saw Tom standing by the door. He smiled big at her and knelt down to speak with her.

           "Hi, you must be Kennedy," Tom said. "I'm your-,"

           "You're Tom," Kennedy cut him off. "I know."

           Tom cleared his throat. "Right. Um, I know you've probably heard a lot of bad things about me but-,"

           "No one talks about you," Kennedy replied. "When I asked where my father was, I was told you left before I was born. My Mom always said I could ask her anything about you if I wanted, but I didn't really see a point in that. So no, I haven't heard bad things about you. My mother isn't that kind of person."  

           "You're seven, huh?" Tom asked, surprised by the girl in front of him. He stood up. "Do you want to go sit down so we can talk?"

           Kennedy headed for the living room without a word and sat down on the couch. Tom sat down across from her and rubbed his hands on the thighs of his pants nervously.

           "So... what do you do for fun?" Tom asked.

           Read and play soccer."

           "Soccer? I'm a soccer guy myself." Tom was happy to quickly find a common ground between them. "Maybe we could play some time. I can do cool tricks."

           "So can Luke," Kennedy replied. "He's taught me almost everything I know... and I have my coach. I'm on a team."

           "Luke?" Tom asked.

           "Yeah, Luke. The male figure in my life. I'm not really in need of anymore,"  Kennedy answered, not willing to divulge anymore information than that.

           Tom sighed. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. "I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry for that. I made a really big mistake but I want to be able to get to know you, Kennedy. I hope you'll give me a chance to."

           "You didn't even think about giving me a chance when you found out my mom was having me," Kennedy pointed out. "Why should I give you one?"

           "You're right," Tom said. "But I've changed and I would really like a chance to get to know you. So what do you think? Can you give me that chance?"

           "We can talk some more," Kennedy said. "Do you have a favorite book?"

           Tom shook his head. "I'm not much for reading."

           "Do you ever watch the History channel?" Kennedy asked, trying to find something to talk to the man about.

           "It bores me," Tom answered.

           "How about you ask me questions and I'll answer." Kennedy figured that'd be the easiest way to move this along.

          

 

 

           Chloe had been listening to Beca hum _Titanium_ in order to soothe her when she saw Kennedy enter the kitchen. Beca stopped humming and waited for the redhead to speak.

           "Tom's leaving Mom but he wants to speak to you," Kennedy said.

           "Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

           "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just really boring. We don't have much in common at all."

           "I'll go see him out and then if there's anything you want to talk about, then we can talk about it, okay?"

           Kennedy nodded and Chloe went to locate Tom. She found him sitting in the living room looking upset.

           "You coached her," Tom accused once he saw Chloe. He stood up and pointed at the woman. "You told her what to say to me."

           Chloe rolled her eyes. "I didn't. Anything she said was because that's how she feels."

           "I want to be in my daughter's life, Chloe and this Beca person isn't going to take my place," Tom warned.

           "What does Beca have to do with this?" Chloe asked.

           "Everything was Beca this and Beca that. And who is Luke and why does he spend so much time with Kennedy? And I know Aubrey and Stacie put thoughts in her head about me."

           Chloe shook her head. "You do not get to come here and act this way. Beca and Luke are there for Kennedy. They don't have to be but they are. Aubrey and Stacie have helped me raise Kennedy from the very beginning. The _very_ beginning, Tom, so you don't get to say anything about them. Hell, the teller at the bank who gives Kennedy candy has done more for her than you. If you want to blame someone for Kennedy not wanting you in her life, then go look in a mirror."

           "I wanted this to be easy but fine, we'll do things the hard way," Tom said before leaving the living room.

           Chloe didn't bother going after him. She was sure it would just turn into a full blown fight and she couldn't do that with Kennedy around. "Asshole," Chloe muttered under her breath before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to call Aubrey.

 

 

 

           Beca was sitting on a park bench as she frantically texted back and forth with Aubrey and Stacie. Sighing, Beca pulled the phone from Chloe's hand mid-text.

           "Hey!" Chloe protested as she reached for her phone.

           Beca shoved the phone into her pocket and kissed Chloe on the lips. "Relax. I understand that you're worried, but if Tom does try to get custody of any sort, then Aubrey will destroy him in court. It's a beautiful day out, we're back on good terms and Kennedy is enjoying herself. Let's focus on that."

           Chloe let out a breath and moved closer to Beca so that she could rest her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Sorry, I just want to be prepared for the worst."

           "Don't be sorry. I just don't want you stressing yourself out." Beca kissed Chloe on the temple. "Enjoy yourself. We'll deal with Tom when the time comes."

           "Thank you, Beca. I seriously couldn't have dreamed up a better girlfriend. You're amazing."

           Beca grinned at the compliment. I am pretty amazing, huh?"   

           Chloe poked the DJ in the side. "No need to be modest about it." Chloe took Beca's advice, putting Tom out of her head so that she could spend time with her girlfriend and Kennedy. If the man did try to take things to the court, he'd be in for a hell of a fight.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

           Later that night Beca and Chloe were cuddled up on the couch while Kennedy slept upstairs. Chloe had been able to enjoy her day with her girlfriend and daughter without worrying about what antics Tom would be up to. Now that she was home, though, she couldn't help but worry.

           Beca could practically hear the wheels turning in Chloe's head. She picked up the remote and shut off the television before turning to face the woman. "You're worrying."

           "I'm trying not to," Chloe promised.

           Beca's phone vibrated in her hand and she read the text message she had received. "I'll be right back." Beca left the living room and returned seconds later with Aubrey and Stacie. 

           The redhead raised an eyebrow at the arrival of her friends.

           "We heard you needed a babysitter," Stacie said, plopping down beside Chloe.

           Aubrey sat on the other side of Chloe. "Your girlfriend wants to take you away."

           Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. "You do?"

           Beca nodded. "Just some us time if you're okay with that."

           Chloe stood up. "Of course I'm okay with that. Where are we going?"

           "It's a three hour drive and also a surprise." Beca smirked, amused at Chloe's wide eyed expression. "We'll be gone for a day. I already packed a bag for us. I know it's crappy timing and you probably want to stay, but you've been stressed so I thought it'd be nice. Kennedy didn't want to come. She said this is one of those times when we should have you and me time."

           Chloe furrowed her brows. "Kennedy knows? When did you have time to pack my bag?"

           "I talked to her about it at the playground and I packed you a bag while you were reading her a bedtime story."

           Choe looked at her friends. "You're fine with watching Kennedy?"

           "Of course we are," Stacie said. "I'll have her in the morning until I drop her off at soccer, then Luke will pick her up and have her until he drops her off with Aubrey."

           "And then we'll have a movie night and she'll spend the night at my place," Aubrey finished.

           "You guys are the best. Thank Luke for me. Wait, what if Tom calls me and wants to spend time with her?"

           "You are leaving your phone here with me and if he calls, I'll handle it," Aubrey assured her.

           "Aubrey," Chloe began.

           "I'll be nice if he doesn't start anything," Aubrey said, quickly. "If he wants to spend time with her, I'll let him. Well, if Kennedy is fine with it."

           "We've got this, Chlo. Go enjoy yourself." Stacie held out her hand for the redhead's phone.

           Chloe gave up her phone but looked hesitant. "Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you guys to deal with him."

           "It's one day, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Go have fun."

           "Okay, okay. Let me say goodbye to Kennedy," Chloe said.

           "She's asleep. She knows you won't be here tomorrow. Go," Stacie ordered.

           "But-,"

           "Bye," Aubrey cut her off. She picked Chloe's purse up from the coffee table and tossed it to her.

           "All right, I'm going. You guys are the best. I love you." Chloe gave her best friends a hug before leaving the house with Beca.

 

 

 

           An hour later, Chloe turned down the radio and looked at Beca. "Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?"

           "You'll find out in two more hours," Beca said. "Patience, babe."

           "Don't you work tomorrow?  Jesse and Amy are going to hate me. This is the second time you've not gone to work because of me."

           "Jesse and Amy are fine. They talk more than I do anyway and they have my mixes to play. I'm not worried about work right now. I just want you to have a good time where we're going."

           Chloe smiled as she leaned over to kiss Beca on the cheek. "Why are you so good to me?"

           "Because making you happy makes my life." It was true. There was something about being the reason for Chloe's good moods that made Beca feel good. She just loved making the redhead smile.

           Chloe felt guilt overtake her because of the past week. "Do I make you happy, Beca?"

           Beca glanced away from the road to look at Chloe. "Of course you do. I wouldn't be with you otherwise. I've accepted that you made a mistake with Leslie and I've let it go because I trust you. You can let it go too, Chloe. I know you're sorry."

           Chloe was  relieved by Beca's words. "So we're okay... like really okay?"

           "Yes. You have nothing to worry about." Beca reached over to squeeze Chloe's knee reassuringly.

           "I love you." Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's and squeezed it gently.

           "I love you too. You can take a nap if you want."

           "If you tell me where we're going, we can switch off on driving."

           "Nice try, but I'm good. You rest."

           "Fine. Be secretive." Chloe looked out the window and smiled when Beca began to sing _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars.

 

 

          

           Chloe was dimly aware of the car shutting off but she didn't wake until she felt gentle fingers running through her hair.

           "Hey, we're here," Beca said, softly.

           Chloe opened her eyes and took a moment to stretch before she paid attention to her surroundings. Her eyes widened and she quickly exited the car upon seeing the log cabin they were parked outside of.   Beca chuckled lightly as she watched Chloe look at her and then back at the cabin.

           "I used to come here all the time as a kid," Chloe stated. "How'd you know about this place?"

           "I had help," Beca said. "I told Aubrey I wanted to do something for you and she suggested this. She gave me your mother's number and told me I had to talk to her about this place."

           Chloe was shocked to say the least. "You spoke with my mother?"

           Beca nodded. "She wants to meet me. That's really nerve-wracking but I agreed to it. So I guess when we get back we have to make plans for dinner with your parents."

           "Is that something you're okay with because I wouldn't force you to meet them until you were ready."

           Beca kissed Chloe and pulled back with a smile. "I'm in love with their daughter. I think I should probably meet them. Now let's go inside. I'm exhausted." Beca pulled the key from her pocket and saw the questioning gaze of her girlfriend. "Stacie got it from your parents for me. I'll meet them but not without you there to stop me from hyperventilating." Beca gave Chloe the key and went to get their bags.

           Once inside Beca saw that the cabin was spotless and obviously well taken care of. She set the bags down and closed the door. "This is nice."

           "It's so peaceful out here. You'll love it," Chloe said, happily. Chloe gestured to the bare bed. Did you bring sheets?"

           "I did," Beca said as she moved to the bag to pull out the bed sheets. 

           "I'll change. You make the bed." Chloe moved towards the bag to look for something to sleep in while Beca made the bed.

           Minutes later after going through the bag a third time, Chloe looked over at Beca who was finishing up with the bed. "You forgot to pack me something to sleep in."

           Beca sat down on the bed and smirked. "I didn't. I just figured you wouldn't be needing any clothes tonight."

           Chloe grinned at this and had to stop herself from jumping the brunette. She was in desperate need of intimacy with her girlfriend.

           Beca stood up and moved towards Chloe. She said nothing as she began to trail kisses along the redhead's neck. Chloe gasped and it quickly turned into a moan as Beca sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck. Beca tugged at Chloe's shirt, signaling for her to raise her arms.

           Chloe allowed Beca to pull her shirt off but as she tried to reciprocate the action, Beca stopped her.

           "Not yet." Beca unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down as she kissed Chloe along her jaw. Beca quickly slipped her hand down Chloe's jeans, rubbing her before retracting her hand.

           Chloe's hips bucked on their own accord and she groaned in frustration. "Don't be a tease."

           Beca smirked as she removed Chloe's bra. "We're in the middle of nowhere..." She dropped the bra on the floor and began to tug Chloe's jeans down. "and we have the place to ourselves..." She got onto her knees to help Chloe out of her jeans. "We can be as loud as we want to be." Beca began to kiss Chloe along her stomach. "I'm going to make you beg for it, Chloe."

           "Jesus," Chloe hissed as she felt Beca's teeth nip at her tight stomach. "At least take your clothes off."

           Beca stood up and kissed Chloe hard before pulling away from her. "Lay down on your stomach." Beca removed her shirt as Chloe moved over to the bed to do as her girlfriend had instructed. Seconds later, she felt Beca straddle her thighs and warm hands on her back. Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's back before leaning down to place light kisses to the redhead's back.

           Minutes passed like this-- soft caresses and light kisses driving Chloe crazy.  

           "Turn around," Beca urged, gently.

           Chloe turned under Beca and was immediately met with lips to her own. She moaned as Beca's tongue glided over hers in a slow tortuous kiss. She felt Beca shift so that her thigh was in between her legs and gasped in approval as the brunette pushed down into her. "Take your jeans off," Chloe ordered, huskily.  

           "Not yet." Beca continued to move against Chloe as she kissed her.

           After a few more moments, Beca stopped her actions and began to trail kisses down Chloe's stomach.

           "Beca," Chloe groaned in frustration. "Stop teasing."

           Beca smirked against Chloe's stomach. "Chloe be patient."

           Chloe pulled Beca up to kiss her, nipping at the brunette's bottom lip. Something she knew Beca loved. Catching the brunette off guard, Chloe turned them around, earning a few choice words from Beca.

           "Not fair." Beca tried to gain the upper hand back but stopped when she felt Chloe's fingers on her clit. "Never mind. Fair's overrated," she said before leaning up to capture Chloe's lips.

          

            

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

           It was the following morning and Aubrey was in her office when she heard Chloe's phone go off in her purse. She pulled it out and rolled her eyes when she saw Tom's name. It was too early to deal with him. Sighing, she answered the call. "Hello this is Chloe Beale's phone."

           "Um... may I speak to Chloe,  please?" Tom asked.

           "She's preoccupied until tonight. Would you like to leave a message?"

           "Yeah, you can tell her that I want to see my daughter.  Is this her way of stopping me from seeing her?"

           "No one has stopped you from seeing your daughter but you," Aubrey pointed out. "If you'd like to see her, I'll talk to Kennedy and see if she'll agree to it."

           "Who is this?" Tom asked.

           "Aubrey," the blonde answered.

           "Great," Tom said, sarcastically.

           "Are you planning anything, Tom? Because I swear if you try to file for custody of any sort, I will crush you in court and you won't even be able to so much as look at Kennedy."

           "I'll do what I have to do in order to be in Kennedy's life."

           "I can't even begin to tell you how much of a joke that sounds like coming from you. Goodbye, Tom. I'll get back to you after I've spoken to Kennedy." Aubrey ended the call and picked up her phone to call Stacie.

 

 

           Chloe was propped up on her elbow tracing her fingers along Beca's bare back as the brunette slept. They had had a long night of lovemaking and it seemed the DJ needed a longer recovery time. She placed a gentle kiss on Beca's shoulder and moved her hand to rest on the woman's stomach. Beca made a hum of approval but didn't move. Chloe smiled against her shoulder as she trailed her hand down Beca's stomach.

           Beca stopped Chloe's hand from reaching its destination and turned around to face her. "You have entirely too much energy. As much as I would like to spend our day in bed, I brought you here so we can do other things too." 

           "Like what?" Chloe asked, not knowing what could be better than a day full of sex with her girlfriend.

           "I figured we could talk. There's a lot of stuff we still don't know about each other and I'm not the most eager to talk about myself a majority of the time so I thought that maybe I could open up about anything you wanted to talk about."

           Chloe smiled at hearing this. Beca was still getting used to being in a relationship and having someone want to know all about her. She was glad that the brunette wanted to take this time to open up about her life more. "That sounds great. I'd love that."

           "Then it's settled. We can lounge and talk... after breakfast," Beca said. "I take it you know somewhere around here we could get a decent meal."

           Chloe smiled as she sat up, letting the bed sheet that was covering her, slip from her chest. "Yeah, I do. I know the perfect spot, actually." The redhead got out of bed and stretched.

           Beca let her eyes trail over Chloe's body before looking at her. "I know what you're trying to do."

           Chloe quirked an eyebrow with an amused expression on her face. "What am I trying to do?"

           "Get me worked up," Beca said. "But it won't work. I need sustenance to be able to do anything you want to do."

           Chloe smirked. "I'm not trying to do anything." She moved over to their suitcase and bent over to dig through it.

           Beca again admired her girlfriend's form, trying to garner some form of willpower as she watched Chloe look for clothes to put on. Groaning in defeat, Beca stretched to grab Chloe's hand and pull her back onto the bed.

           Chloe laughed at the brunette. "What are you doing?"

           "Caving in," Beca said before connecting her lips with Chloe's.

          

 

 

 

           Stacie ended her call with Aubrey and went to Kennedy who was currently working on a puzzle in the living room. "Hey, how's that puzzle coming along?"

           Kennedy placed another puzzle piece down before looking at Stacie. "Aunt Stacie you're supposed to be helping me."

           Stacie moved over to the coffee table and studied the puzzle for a moment before picking up a piece and setting it in its place. "There. I have contributed." Stacie sat on the couch as Kennedy stayed on the floor working on her puzzle. She used her fingers to brush the girl's unruly hair back neatly and then she began to French braid it. "So your father wants to see you today. Are you up for something like that?"

           Kennedy tapped a puzzle piece on the table as she searched for where to put it. "I guess. He can come to my soccer practice if he wants. I still want Luke there, though."

           "Luke will definitely still be there. He'll be watching your game and taking you with him to Aubrey's when you're done spending time with Tom. "It's totally up to you what you want to do."

           "I was looking forward to just spending time with you, auntie Bree and Luke."

           "Then that's what we will do today," Stacie promised.

           "Won't he be upset?" Kennedy asked.

           Stacie finished braiding Kennedy's hair and stood up. "He'll be fine.  Aubrey will talk to him." She checked the time on her phone and gestured to the puzzle. "You have thirty more minutes with that puzzle and then you have to start getting ready for soccer practice. I'm going to go call Aubrey back. I'll just be in the kitchen."

           "Okay, but you're still supposed to be helping me with this puzzle," Kennedy pointed out again.

           Stacie looked at the puzzle for a moment before grabbing a piece and placing it into its spot. "There. That's two now. I'll be right back."          

           Kennedy smiled and shook her head. Puzzles were definitely not her aunt's idea of fun.

 

 

          

           Aubrey rolled her eyes as she listened to Tom yell about how he wanted to see Kennedy. She really didn't have time to deal with the man when she had cases to look over so her shortness with him wasn't helping the situation any.

           "Look, Kennedy made her own decision on this. You can't force her to spend time with you when she doesn't want to."

           "You're not being fair," Tom shot back.

           "You want to talk about being fair? Let's talk about how you left Chloe to raise a baby on her own."

           "Is that always going to be thrown in my face?" Tom asked, angrily. "I made a mistake. I'm trying to fix things now."

           "Well did you ever stop to think that maybe it was too late?" Aubrey asked. "Besides, Kennedy already had things planned today. She doesn't want to change her plans to see you. Maybe you should've found out beforehand what she was doing today so we could make this work. I'm at work. I have to go." Aubrey ended the call and rolled her eyes. She hoped the man's business trip ended soon so he would go away.

 

 

 

           Chloe and Beca had eaten breakfast and headed right back for the cabin to revel in each other's company. They were currently lying in bed talking about their childhood and Beca's parents' divorce.

           "I'm not close with either of my parents," Beca said. "After the divorce things just fell apart. I hated going back and forth between houses, splitting holidays was exhausting and they would bad mouth each other to me. They spend more time trying to find ways to irritate each other than parenting me. I tried to spend as little time as possible with them as I got older and could go out on my own. And that is why I was iffy about having kids. I don't want to be a crappy parent like mine were."

           "You won't be like them," Chloe assured her girlfriend. "Trust me, I can tell these things and you definitely scream great future mom."

           Beca grinned. "Yeah?"

           Chloe nodded and leaned over to kiss Beca. "Yeah."

           "Anything else you want to know?" Beca asked.

           "Why me?" Chloe asked. "You'd never been in a relationship before and I somehow catch your attention. What'd you see in me?"

           "Well I won't lie," Beca began. "When I first met you, it was just about me really wanting to have my way with you. You're absolutely gorgeous and those eyes... I can't even begin to tell you about how they captured me. Then after I got to know you better, your personality did me in. You're great, Chloe. Everything about you just drew me in. I knew I'd never find someone else like you."

           "You're the best person I've ever been with," Chloe moved her hand so that it was resting on Beca's hip. "I love you."

           "I love you too," Beca replied. "Anymore questions?"

           "No, I just want to cuddle now," Chloe said. "Where's your phone? I want to call Aubrey to make sure everything's going all right."

           Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe. "They're fine. You would've gotten a call if things weren't." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead and pulled her closer into her. "No unnecessary worrying, remember?"

           "I know." Chloe let the feeling of Beca's arms around her relax her and she pushed any worries she had from her head.

 

 

 

           Stacie had gone back to Chloe's house after work to clean up the mess she had made with Kennedy earlier that day. She was sure her best friend wouldn't appreciate the mess upon her arrival later. As she was cleaning, she heard the doorbell ring and frowned as she went to go open it. She had no idea who it could be. She glanced outside and saw a man dressed in a suit standing outside her door with a manila envelope.

           "Hi," she said when she opened the door.

           "Are you Chloe Beale?" the man asked.

           "Um... yeah, that's me," Stacie lied.

           The man held out an envelope to the woman. "Chloe Beale you are being sued for joint custody of Kennedy Beale."

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

           "This is a joke. Tom won't get anywhere with this." Aubrey was looking over the papers Stacie had handed her. They were in the kitchen while Kennedy played video games with Luke in the living room. "I don't even know how he got a lawyer to agree to represent him. This won't even reach court."

           Stacie felt relieved by Aubrey's words. "And you're sure he really doesn't stand a chance? Why would he bother suing if he knows he's going to lose?"

           "Because Tom's an idiot," Aubrey replied. "Don't worry. Kennedy's not going anywhere."

           They heard the doorbell ring and Aubrey figured it was the pizza they had ordered.

           "I got it!" Luke yelled from the living room.

           Seconds later they could hear the familiar voices of Chloe and Beca.

           "Are we telling her about the Tom thing now or later?" Stacie asked.

           Aubrey stuffed the papers back in the envelope. "Later." She placed the envelope under a stack of mail and followed Stacie to the front door.

           "Hey, enjoy your mini-trip?" Stacie asked.

           "We did," Chloe said, happily. "Thanks again, you guys, for watching Kennedy."

           "It was no problem," Luke said.

           "Yeah, we're having lots of fun.  Luke's showing me how to play a shooting game. I'm really good at it."

           Chloe raised an eyebrow at Luke. "A shooting game?"

           "Paintball shooting," Luke confirmed. "No blood and gore... and she picked it.

           "We should all play," Kennedy said, excitedly. "Mom you can be on Luke's team and Beca can be on mine."

           Luke laughed at the offended look on Chloe's face. "I think you offended your mum, there, Kennedy."

           "It's nothing personal, Mom. I just think Beca would be a better shot," Kennedy explained.

           "That's fine, sweetheart," Chloe ruffled her daughter's hair. "We'll just take Aubrey on our team and you can have Stacie."

           Stacie frowned. "I'm always picked last. This reminds me of kickball."

           "It's okay, aunt Stacie," Kennedy said. "This is just for fun. I won't be upset if we lose. I'll go get the game started." Kennedy rushed off to the living room pulling Luke with her.

           "She was good for you guys, right?" Chloe asked.

           Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you ask us that. Your daughter's an angel."

           "She behaved perfectly," Stacie added.

           "Did Tom call?" Chloe asked.

           "Yeah, but Kennedy didn't want to see him," Aubrey replied.

           Chloe sighed. "Did he throw a fit about that?"

           "Of course he did," Aubrey said. "But Kennedy didn't want to change the plans we already had to see him so I let him know that he should plan ahead next time."

           "And how'd he take that?" Chloe asked, worriedly. She didn't want Tom getting upset and doing something that would drag them into court.

           "Well if him suing you is anything to go by, then I'd say not well," Stacie responded but quickly realized what she said and winced.

           "Stacie!" Aubrey sighed. She looked at Chloe who looked like she was about to be in full on panic mode. "We were going to tell you later."

           Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's to try to comfort the woman as her friends delivered this news.

           "What does he want?" Chloe asked, trying to stay calm.

           "Joint custody," Aubrey said. "Which isn't going to happen. His name isn't even on the birth certificate. He seriously has no chance whatsoever of gaining any type of custody."

           Chloe looked unsure of Aubrey's words. "What if he can, though? What if there's something he knows that we don't?"

           Aubrey shook her head. "You don't need to worry, Chloe. I'm telling you that he will not get custody of Kennedy. If this actually goes to court, you know I won't let that happen, but I already know that this won't ever make it there."

           Chloe felt sick. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want her daughter to have to deal with a custody battle. "And you're sure?"

           "I am." Aubrey could tell that Chloe hadn't been soothed by her words. She couldn't blame her. She would be beyond nervous if she was in her situation as well.

           Beca pulled her hand from Chloe's and rubbed the woman's back gently. "It's going to be okay, Chloe."

           Kennedy rushed into the living room with a big smile. "Come on! We have the game set up."

           Chloe smiled down at her daughter. "Okay, we'll be right there, sweetie." Kennedy headed back to the living room and Chloe let out a breath. "I can't believe he's doing this. I was trying to work with him."

           "I'm going to take care of it," Aubrey promised. "Don't let it stress you out. Let's just enjoy our night, okay?"

           Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

           Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "It'll be okay. Can I use your phone? Mine's dead. I just need to call Jesse real quick." 

           "You're not going to call out of work again are you?" Chloe asked.

           "No, I'll be at work tomorrow." Beca accepted Chloe's phone when Aubrey handed it to her. "Thanks. I'll join you guys in a minute."

           Chloe felt as if Beca was up to something but let it go as she went with Aubrey and Stacie into the living room.

           Beca went to Chloe's contact list and scrolled down to Tom's name before typing out a message.

          

 

 

           The next morning, Chloe woke up and found that Beca's side of the bed was already empty. Frowning, she looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was still early. Beca still had an hour before she had to leave the house. She figured maybe Beca was in the bathroom and laid waiting but when she realized that the brunette wasn't returning, she got out of bed. She made her way downstairs and found a sticky note on the coffee pot.

           _Left early. I'll see you tonight. Don't worry about anything. I love you._

Chloe noticed a usb drive sitting next to the coffee pot and smiled as she picked it up. She went back upstairs and turned on her laptop so that she could listen to what Beca had left her. There was only one track on the usb drive and she set the song to replay before placing her laptop to the side and laying back down. Chloe pulled Beca's pillow to her and cuddled into it as she listened to the brunette's beautiful singing voice fill the air.

 

           "So do you think this is a good idea or am I just going to make things worse?" Beca asked Jesse and Amy as they sat in the studio.

           "I think it's a good idea," Jesse said. "You talking to Tom might dissolve all this if you do it the right way."

           "Or I can just take care of him for you," Amy said. "I know people."

           "We don't need your people, Amy," Jesse said. "We're doing things the legal way."

           "Fine," Amy said. "Talk to him... but you'll need to be stern about it. You're tiny so he might not be intimidated by you. You'll need some real umph in your attitude."

           "I'm not trying to intimidate him," Beca said. I just want to put things in perspective for him so he can stop stressing out my girlfriend and not potentially stress out Kennedy with this whole thing." Beca noticed her friends smiling at her and frowned. "What?"

           "This new Beca is really cute," Jesse said. "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd want to talk to some stranger in order to protect your girlfriend."

           "Hell, we never thought you'd have a girlfriend," Amy threw in. "A girlfriend with a kid at that."

           Beca smiled. "I know. I guess love really does change things, huh?"

           "It does." Jesse was happy for his friend.  Before Beca met Chloe, he had been worried that the girl would never settle down and experience love. "So do you want us to come with you or is this meant to be a solo thing?"

           "Just me and Tom," Beca said. "But thanks, I appreciate the offer."

           "Anytime," Jesse said.

           "How does Chloe feel about you talking to Tom?" Amy asked.

           "Chloe doesn't know and I'm not going to tell her until after I talk to him," Beca said. "If she knows, she'll try to stop me. She already feels bad because she thinks this is too much drama for my liking."

           "Isn't it, though?" Amy asked.

           "Usually, yeah, but I'm going to be there for her no matter what," Beca said.

           "Aw, this love stuff is sickeningly cute," Amy said.

           Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw that it was Chloe. "Hey, you."

           "Why'd you leave so early?" Chloe asked.

           "I had to discuss something with Jesse and Amy," Beca answered, honestly. "Have you been downstairs yet?"

           "I have."

           Beca could practically hear the smile in Chloe's voice. "And did you find anything of interest?"

           "I may have," Chloe said, playfully.

           "Well, if you did find the usb drive I left you, did you like it?"

           "It was amazing, Beca. Thank you," Chloe said, sincerely. "I've listened to it twelve times already. Will you be over after work?"

           "Not right after, but yeah, I'll see you this afternoon," Beca said.

           "Well my lips will be awaiting you to thank you for the track you left me," Chloe said.

           "And now I suddenly can't wait for work to be over. I have to go. Amy's making faces at me and Jesse looks like he wants to make a soundtrack to our life."

           Chloe laughed. "Tell them I said hi. I'll see you later, babe."

           "I will. Bye." Beca ended the call, hoping that Chloe wouldn't be upset with her later once she found out that she had contacted Tom.

          


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Beca was sitting at a park nearby Kennedy's school when she spotted Tom arrive and start looking around. He spotted her and a frown formed as he approached her.

           "Chloe's not here is she?" Tom asked as he looked down at Beca.

           "Nope." Beca gestured to the bench. "Have a seat. I want to talk to you."

           "I don't have time for this," Tom said, annoyed that he had been tricked into coming to the park.

           "Then make time because I'm not going to put up with you upsetting Chloe," Beca snapped. "I'm not here to fight with you. I just want to talk. Can we do that?"

           Tom reluctantly sat down on the other end of the bench and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want?"

           "I know what you're doing," Beca said. "You have to know that you don't stand a chance in court. You're just trying to scare Chloe into agreeing to give you rights so she can avoid a court battle."

           Tom shifted uncomfortable on the bench at being found out. "I didn't know what else to do."

           "Well I can tell you that you're going about this the entirely wrong way and if you keep doing what you're doing, you'll never get to know Kennedy."

           Tom glared at the brunette. "Are you threatening me?"

           "I'm just being honest with you. You can't just decide that you made a mistake and then try to bulldoze your way into Kennedy's life. It doesn't work like that. Were you expecting her to be excited to see you when she has never met you?"

           "I just want to form a connection before I have to go back home," Tom said. "I live in New York now and I'm too busy to be able to make it out here that often."

           Beca shook her head. "You can't fix seven years of abandonment in a couple of days. You can't rush this."

           "But if I could get Kennedy to want to spend the summer with me or something, then I can start to make things right," Tom stated.

           "You can't uproot her life because that works better for you," Beca said. "If you really want to get to know her, then you'll find a better way."

           Tom sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I shouldn't even bother. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

           "I hope you're not expecting sympathy. I don't feel bad for you. You need to make up your mind, though. You can't try to be in her life and then decide to leave because it's too hard. Kennedy deserves better than that."

           Tom unfolded his arms and looked at Beca, pleadingly. "Then what am I supposed to do? She barely holds a conversation with me."

           Beca stood up and shrugged. "Figure it out. She didn't like me at first either. I will tell you that she's protective of her mom so you starting up a bunch of drama to get your own way won't help anything. It's not too late to make things right if you're sincere about it. And you need to talk to Chloe. She'll work with you if you're not being an ass." Beca began to walk away but turned around to say one last thing. "And if you decide to ignore everything I've said, then you'll end up regretting it in more ways than one."  Beca continued to her car, shooting Chloe a quick text letting her know that she would be over soon.

 

 

           Beca rang the doorbell to Chloe's place and waited for the redhead to come to the door. After a few seconds, Kennedy opened the door and quickly pulled Beca into the house.

           "You're just in time!"

           Beca locked the front door and looked at Kennedy. "Just in time for what?"

           "My nana just got here." Kennedy tried to pull Beca towards the kitchen but Beca had her feet planted.

           "Your grandmother's here?" Beca asked with wide eyes. "Like right now?"

           Kennedy laughed. "Yes, silly. Come on." She tugged on the woman's hand again but Beca didn't budge. "Mom I think there's something wrong with Beca!"

           Chloe rushed to the front door and saw that Beca looked seconds away from a freak out. "What's wrong?" Chloe rubbed her hand up and down Beca's shoulder.

           "I'm not ready... I mean, I am ready but not at this very second. I haven't even had a chance to prepare. I'm wearing dirty chucks. People judge other people by their shoes."

           Chloe smiled warmly at Beca before looking at Kennedy. "Honey go keep your grandmother company." Kennedy headed to the kitchen and Chloe looked back at her girlfriend. "It's going to be okay, Beca. My mom's really laidback and she won't judge you by your shoes. I promise."

           Beca took a deep breath. "Okay, sorry. Mini freak out is over." Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca but the brunette turned her head to the side. "I'm not kissing you with your mother a few feet away."

           Chloe rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. "You're too cute. Come on." She linked her fingers with Beca's and guided her to the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, this is Beca."

           Elizabeth Beale looked away from Kennedy and smiled in greeting at Beca. "Hello, dear. It's nice to finally meet you. Chloe and Kennedy go on and on about you all the time. You are a very pretty one, aren't you?"

           Beca blushed. "Um, thanks."

           "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that someone's finally gotten my daughter to settle down," Elizabeth said. "I only have one daughter. I want to attend a fancy wedding and have at least two more grandchildren before I croak."

           Chloe shook her head in amusement. "Mom you have more than enough time before that happens."

           Kennedy looked at her mom with a big smile. "I agree. I want a brother or a sister, Mom."

           Chloe glared at her mother for putting the idea into Kennedy's head but the woman simply smiled in return. "You're going to have to wait awhile on that, hon. Beca and I need some more time before anything like that happens. Mom don't you have somewhere to be?"

           "I do." Elizabeth looked at the watch. "Yeah, I have to get going. Bye, Kennedy. I'll see you this weekend. It was nice meeting you Beca."

           "Not as nice as it was for me to meet you, Miss. Beale," Beca said, amused by the woman's antics.  

           "And a charmer," Elizabeth grinned. "She's definitely a keeper. Hopefully we'll get to have dinner together soon."

           "You've probably scared her away from ever wanting that," Chloe joked as she walked with Beca and her mother to the front door.

           "I'm just warming her up. Your father is the real handful," Elizabeth stated. "But seriously, I would love to have a baby around again."

           "Goodbye, Mom." Chloe opened the front door and gestured for the woman to leave. "I'll call you later."

           "Bye. Have a goodnight, ladies."

           "She was not what I was expecting," Beca said with a laugh.

           "Yeah, that's my mother for you," Chloe said. "Sorry if she made you uncomfortable with all that future talk."

           Beca kissed Chloe. "I don't mind the future talk. I want a future with you. I may panic from time to time about it but I do want it... whatever it may entail."

           Kennedy walked to the front door just before the two kissed again. "Can we watch a movie?"

           Chloe pulled away from Beca to look at Kennedy. "Of course. Go pick a movie." Kennedy made her way upstairs and before Chloe could give her attention back to Beca, there was a knock at the door. Chloe sighed and placed a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. "We'll finish this later." She opened the door, thinking that her mother forgot something but was surprised to see Tom standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

           "I want to apologize," Tom said, sheepishly. "For a lot of things."

           Chloe looked behind her at Beca but before she could speak Beca nodded her head in understanding and went to preoccupy Kennedy.

           Chloe exited the house and closed the door. "You're not getting joint custody."

           "I know... and I'm sorry that I threw that in your face," Tom said.  "Beca spoke with me and-,"

           "Beca spoke with you?" Chloe asked, thrown by the fact that Beca had apparently gone behind her back and met with Tom.

           "She did," Tom nodded. "She pretty much put me in my place and helped me realize some things. Like how I'm being a jerk towards you about this whole thing. I wasn't really going to sue you. I was just trying to scare you into giving me what I want. Your girlfriend also called me out on that. Anyway, I was an idiot for leaving you to take care of Kennedy alone. No amount of apologizing is going to fix that but I am sorry. And I'm sorry for taking this long to get my shit together and realize that I made a mistake. I just want my daughter in my life."

           "This won't be an overnight thing," Chloe said. "Getting Kennedy to warm up to you will take time and patience."

           "I understand," Tom said. "I can respect that. I'll agree to whatever it is you want us to do here, Chloe. I just need you to give me a chance."

           Chloe looked down at the ground as she gathered her thoughts. She couldn't think about what she wanted. She needed to think about what would be good for Kennedy and what her daughter would want.

 

 

 

           "Are my Mom and Tom arguing?" Kennedy asked as she sat on the edge of her bed with Beca.

           "No, they're just talking... I hope." Beca knew Chloe would keep her cool as long as Tom didn't do anything to upset her. " Tom wants to make up for leaving you and I know it's a hard thing to forgive but you know you can never have enough people in your life that care about you."

           Kennedy frowned and looked at the brunette. "Since when are you on team Tom?"

           Beca laughed lightly. "I just think you should think about this before you decide too soon on what you want to do."

           "You don't talk to your parents," Kennedy pointed out. "Have they ever tried to apologize to you?"

           "Yeah, I guess they have in their own way," Beca answered. "It's always awkward, though. We just talk during birthdays and holidays."

           "Would it be hard for you to get along with them after so long?" Kennedy asked.

           "I don't know. I've never really tried."

           "I'll try if you try," Kennedy said.

           Beca quirked a brow wondering how the little girl had managed to flip things around like this. "We're supposed to be talking about you and your father not me and my parents."

           "You can't give me advice if you're not going to follow it yourself," Kennedy pointed out.

           Chloe entered Kennedy's room and smiled at her daughter. "Hey, Kennedy, did Beca tell you that your father is here?"

           Kennedy nodded and got up from the bed. "I'll talk to him." The redhead left the room and Chloe sat where her daughter had been.

           "Why do you look confused?" Chloe asked.

           "I just got schooled by a seven-year old," Beca stated. "I basically told her that she should maybe give Tom a chance and she told me she would if I gave my parents a chance."

           "That's Kennedy for you," Chloe laughed. "So Tom told me you spoke to him."

           Guilt overtook Beca's face. "I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you later tonight aft-." Beca was cut off by Chloe's lips pressing into hers. "Mm, not upset?" Beca spoke against Chloe's lips.

           Chloe smiled. "I was for a few seconds but we had a good talk. You did good."

           Beca smiled, pleased by the news. "So what's going to happen?"

           "That's up to Kennedy."

 

 

 

           Kennedy descended the last set of stairs and saw Tom standing by the door. "Hi."

           "Hey," Tom smiled. "How was your day?"

           "We don't have to do the small talk thing," Kennedy moved into the living room and Tom followed her. "You want to make up for being a deadbeat dad and I'm indifferent."  

           Tom sat down on the couch across from Kennedy. "Does that mean you don't care whether I'm in your life or not?"

           "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean," Kennedy said.

           "I know I made a mistake by leaving before but I really want to get to know you. I'm sorry for upsetting your mom. I did things the wrong way and that won't happen again. "If I try to be in your life will you let me?"   "It won't be easy. You're not just some random stranger walking into my life. You're someone who was supposed to already be here but decided not to be."

           "And I can never apologize enough for that, Kennedy."

           "We can see what happens. I'll be open to giving you a chance but I'm not making any promises."

           "That's all I want," Tom said, relieved. "I got you something. Can I go get it from my car?"

           Kennedy shook her head. "I don't want anything."

           "It's something small." Tom figured the girl thought he was trying to win her over by giving her a gift but that wasn't the case. He had been out at a store and had found something he thought the girl would like. "I'll be right back." Tom left the living room and returned shortly with a comic book. "Um, I know you like to read. This is a comic about a teenage soccer player who is also a super hero."

           Kennedy took the comic book and looked at the cover. "Hey, there's a girl on the cover."

           "Yeah, she's the hero," Tom said.

           Kennedy set the comic book beside her on the couch. "Maybe I'll read it later if I have nothing better to do."

           Tom sat back down. "Sounds good... or you could read it to me. It looks really interesting."

           "I guess reading is better than awkward silence," Kennedy said as she picked up the comic.

 

 

 

Two days later...

           "I'll be back next month to see you," Tom said to Kennedy as he stood outside Chloe's home. Kennedy was still getting used to the man but they had at least found a common ground. Comics. Kennedy had never bothered with them before but she found them to be interesting. "Enjoy those comics I left you. We can talk about them when I call you tomorrow."

           "Okay," Kennedy said. "Thanks, Tom," she said before going inside to see what Beca was doing.

           "I know it's hard to tell but that's actually progress," Chloe said to the man.

           "I'm just glad she acknowledges me," Tom said. "Thank you for letting me spend time with her. I know you're not happy with me being around."

           "I just want Kennedy to be happy," Chloe said. "It was never about me."

           Tom nodded his head in understanding. "I better get going. Bye, Chloe."

           "Bye, Tom." Chloe headed inside and made her way to the living room. She smiled when she saw Kennedy with Beca's gigantic headphones on as she bobbed her head to the music. "Is it bad that I'm glad he's going back to New York?" Chloe said, knowing Kennedy couldn't hear her.

           Beca smirked. "No, now things can get back to normal."

           "Yep," Chloe said relieved. "Did you get the things on the grocery list I texted you?"

           Beca made an apologetic face. "I totally forgot."

           Chloe's shoulders slumped. "Babe everyone's going to be here soon and I can't make burgers without the necessities."

           Beca stood up from the couch and went over to Chloe. "I'll go now." She placed a kiss on the woman's cheek before grabbing her keys from the coffee table.

           Kennedy removed the headphones from her ears. "Where are you going?"

           "Grocery store. Want to join?" Beca asked.

           "Yes!" Kennedy set the headphones on the couch and got up.

           "We'll be right back," Beca said as she left the living room. She opened the door and saw Amy walking towards the house. "You're early."

           "I was bored so I decided to just come over," Amy said. "Where are you and the rugrat going?"  

           "Grocery store," Beca answered. "Chloe's inside."

           "Hi, Amy. Are we doing practical jokes today?" Kennedy asked.

           "Of course! What good is having a bunch of people in one spot if we're not going to play tricks on them?" Amy smiled.

           Beca shook her head. "And that is why Chloe doesn't let you babysit. We'll be back."

           Amy entered the house and called out for Chloe.

           "Hey, Amy," Chloe said. "Great timing. "Can you help me make the backyard look decent? I haven't had time."

           "Sure thing," Amy said. "How were things with Tom? Beca said he was leaving today."

           "He did leave today. Things were okay. Having him in our life now is just going to be something to get used to. I'm just glad things will settle down now."

 

 

 

           Beca stopped at a red light and looked over at Kennedy. "So I hear your birthday is coming up."

           Kennedy smiled and looked at Beca. "In a month. There's still a lot of time."

           "Well do you have an idea of what you want?" Beca asked, curiously. She was horrible at getting people gifts so she needed the extra time to look around for a present. Chloe had told her to get the girl whatever and she would love it but Beca didn't want to get Kennedy a gift that she would hate.

           "You can get me a book," Kennedy offered.

           "You can get books all the time," Beca said. "This is your birthday we're talking about. Isn't there something super awesome that you want?"

           "Not really," Kennedy replied. "I just want to spend my birthday with my mom, you, auntie Bree, aunt Stacie, Luke, Amy, Jesse, nana and pop pop."

           "That's it?" Beca asked. "No presents?"

           "That's it," Kennedy confirmed. "I have everything I need."

           "You're going to make me try to figure this out on my own, huh?" Beca asked.

           Kennedy laughed. "Really, Beca, there's nothing I want."

           Beca squinted her eyes at the girl. "I don't believe you."

           Kennedy sighed. "Okay, I guess there's one thing... but you won't be able to give it to me."

           Beca frowned. "Why not? What is it?"

           The light turned green and Beca stepped on the gas, not noticing the car that hadn't stopped at it's red light before it was too late and the deafening clash of the two cars resounded before her car was flung into oncoming traffic.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

           Chloe called Beca again, sighing when she didn't get an answer. It had been almost an hour since her girlfriend left and she was wondering what was taking her so long.

           "Knowing Beca, she probably took a detour to the music store," Jesse said. "They'll be back soon."

           "This is actually the perfect time to talk about you guys," Stacie said. "Your mom called me earlier. She wanted to know if I had any idea when you two would be moving in together."  
           Chloe groaned. "That woman is insane. We're trying to take things slow and she wants us to take u-hauling to a whole other level."

           Aubrey laughed. "She's just glad to see you with someone that makes you happy."

           "I was worried when Beca met her earlier that she was going to scare her away," Chloe said. "She was talking babies and marriage."

           Amy looked amused at hearing that Beca had met Mrs. Beale. "Beca met your mom? Did she pass out?"

           "She had a mini freak out but it was fine," Chloe said.

           "How long have you two been together now? Luke asked. "Four months?"

           Chloe smiled. "Yeah, but it feels like so much longer. I was thinking about giving her a key but I figured because of how the whole "leave some clothes here" thing went that I'd wait awhile longer before delving into that territory.

           Jesse thought for a moment. "She'd probably freak out about it at first depending on how you approach her."

           Amy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like instead of saying, "you're here a lot so here's a key" say "here's a key for emergency purposes" and leave it at that."

           "Exactly," Jesse said.

           "You've got your hands full with that woman of yours," Luke joked.

           Chloe smiled. "Beca seems like a thousand piece puzzle but really she's a twenty-five piece if you go about things the right way."

           "Well, you couldn't have found a better partner to settle down with," Luke said. "She suits you."

           "Thanks, Luke."

           "Talking about settling down." Stacie looked at Luke and Aubrey. "When are you going to pop the question to our favorite blonde lawyer, Luke?"

           "We like how things are right now," Aubrey replied. "How about you? When are you going to actually date someone for longer than a week?"

           Stacie sighed. "No one can hold my interest and I refuse to settle. Maybe I'll get lucky like Chloe and hit someone's car and have them fall for me."

           Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Tapped. I tapped her car."

           "You ended up tapping more than that," Amy quipped.

           Luke laughed and held out his hand to the blonde for a high-five.

           Chloe's phone rang and she frowned when she saw that work was calling.

           "What's wrong?" Aubrey asked.

           "Work's calling," Chloe said.

           Stacie pulled the phone from Chloe's hand. "Don't answer. What if they want you to come in?"

           "Then I'll tell them I can't." Chloe tried reaching for her phone but Stacie wouldn't give it to her.

           "I know you. You'll feel guilty and cave. I'll answer it and tell them that you're ill or something." Stacie swatted Chloe's hand away and answered the call. "Hello? ...she's not feeling well at the moment. Did you want to leave a message?" Stacie's smile dropped and she sat up straighter in her chair. "Wait... repeat that...how bad? ...She'll be there soon." Stacie ended the call and closed her eyes for a brief moment to stop the tears that had instantly sprang to her eyes after hearing the news she had just heard.

           "What is it?" Chloe asked, a sick feeling taking over her as she waited for Stacie to respond. "Stacie what's wrong?"

           "Car accident... Kennedy and Beca... we need to go." Stacie wiped her eyes as she stood up.

           Chloe stood up and turned her best friend so that she was staring at her. "Kennedy and Beca were in a car accident?"

           Stacie nodded. "They said it was bad. We need to go."

           Luke stood up, pulling his keys from his pocket. "I'll drive."

           "Me too," Amy said as she retrieved her keys. "Let's not think the worst yet. Let's just get to the hospital and figure out what's going on."

           Aubrey forced her tears down, determined to keep it together for her friends. "She's right. Let's go find out what's going on." Aubrey took Chloe's hand into hers and squeezed it. "It's going to be okay." She hoped those words were the truth.

 

 

 

 

           Chloe had arrived at the hospital and rushed to the nurses station where her colleagues immediately directed her to the floor where her daughter and girlfriend were both in surgery.

           Everyone was sitting solemnly as they waited for Kennedy and Beca's doctors to come out and tell them what was going on. Chloe had a tight grip on Aubrey's hand as she cried silently. She was at a loss. She had no idea what was happening with the people she loved and she was scared. They hadn't been given much information aside from a car running a stoplight.

           A doctor walked towards them, removing his surgical mask from around his neck as he did so. "Chloe."

           "Yes." Chloe had tried to stand but her legs wouldn't allow her the action.

           "Dr. Garner is operating on Beca. She wanted me to give you an update. Beca is in critical condition right now. The car that ran the light connected with the driver's side, knocking the car into oncoming traffic. The car was hit three more times leaving... leaving both Beca and Kennedy with extensive injuries. Beca has a punctured lung, damage to several other organs and head trauma. She's working quickly and efficiently with other doctors to get her stable."

           Chloe said nothing as she ran the man's words through her head.

           "And Kennedy?" Aubrey asked.

           "When I checked on her last, they were repairing her ruptured spleen. The car was badly hit several times and Kennedy's leg ended up taking damage. I do not know the extent of that yet but I will get back to you as soon as I can." The doctor looked at the nurse who he usually saw wearing a bright smile as she walked down the halls. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "They have the best doctors and I will report back to you every chance I get."

           "Thank you," Chloe's voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands as she broke down.

           The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before going back to Beca's operating room.

           Chloe quickly stood up and rushed off to the nearest bathroom where she began to throw up. This was too much for her and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it.

           Aubrey entered the bathroom just as Chloe was moving to the sink to wash her face. "We've had good news so far," Aubrey began.

           "Good news?" Chloe asked as she turned off the sink. She wiped her face with a towel and turned to Aubrey. "Ruptured spleen, damaged leg, punctured lung, head trauma, damage to several organs... where the hell is the good news Aubrey?" Chloe yelled.  

           Aubrey took the few steps towards Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "They're still alive."

 

 

          

           Thirty minutes later, Chloe was waiting impatiently for a new update. Her parents had arrived and were now preoccupying the waiting room with her and her friends. Jesse had called Beca's parents and they were both taking the first flight out of Atlanta.

           The doctor from earlier returned and everyone looked at him waiting for him to update them about Kennedy and Beca.

           "I'm sorry," The doctor began.

           Chloe squeezed Aubrey's hand tightly as she waited for the man's next words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 

           The doctor met the eyes of each of the people before him. "Beca's injuries were really extensive and on top of that she has brain swelling. She had to be put into a medically induced coma for the time being in order to help her brain heal."

           "But she's okay?" Jesse asked. "She'll make it?"

           "Let's just see how she does overnight," the doctor replied.

           "And Kennedy?" Chloe asked, weakly.

           "Stable. She's in the clear. We will need to talk to you about her right leg, though. We don't want to operate on her again tonight but we think the best option for her is a intramedullary rod. That way her growth won't be effected and with physical therapy she'll be able to walk just fine. We have other options if you'd like to hear them."

           Chloe closed her eyes for a brief moment as she gathered her thoughts.

           "We just want to see Kennedy," Aubrey spoke for the redhead. "Can that happen?"

           The doctor nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to her."

           Chloe stood up immediately and looked at Aubrey and Stacie. "I want you two with me."

           Aubrey and Stacie quickly stood up and followed their best friend to Kennedy's hospital room. The doctor pushed the door open for them and stepped aside to that they could enter.

           Chloe entered the room slowly and her heart broke at seeing her daughter hooked up to the machines with cuts and bruises on her face. She went over to the girl and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm here now, sweetheart," she whispered to her daughter. Her sight became blurry from the tears and before she knew it her body was wracked with sobs.

           She felt arms around her immediately and she turned to cry into Stacie's shoulder.

           "Sh, it's okay," Stacie said as she rubbed Chloe's back. "She's going to be okay."

           After Chloe had calmed down, she let the others come in to see Kennedy and left to find out where Beca was being kept. Once she had a room number, she went on her own to see her girlfriend.

           Chloe took in Beca's appearance for a brief moment, heart aching at the sight of seeing her in such a damaged state. She pulled up a chair and sat down before placing her hand on top of Beca's. "Kennedy's going to be okay. She hurt her leg, though, so they want to do surgery to fix it. It probably won't ever be one hundred percent and I don't know how I'll be able to tell her that. She wants to be a future soccer player. How do I tell her that her leg might stop her dreams from coming true? She's going to be so broken up over it." Chloe brought Beca's hand up to place a kiss on it. "Please hang on, Beca. I love you. There's still so much that we haven't done yet."

           There was a knock at the door and it opened slightly. "Hey." Amy entered the room and closed the door. "Sorry."

           "No, it's okay." Chloe wiped her eyes. "I was just talking to her. Did everyone else leave?"

           "Stacie talked your parents into going home to get some rest. Aubrey finally got in touch with Tom. She's filling him in. Luke and Jesse went to get everyone else coffee and snacks. We're staying."

           "You guys should head home," Chloe insisted. "There's nothing anyone can do. I'll keep you guys updated if anything changes."

           "We're staying," Amy repeated. "Did you want anything to eat?"

           Chloe shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

           "Can you try to eat something? When Beca wakes up, she'll want to know you were taken care of or she'll kick all our asses," Amy smiled, faintly.

           Chloe smiled briefly as she looked back at Beca. "Something small, then." Chloe stood up and kissed Beca on her temple, lingering there for a moment before pulling away. "I'm going to see Kennedy again but I'll come back soon." Chloe walked over to Amy but the blonde gestured for her to go ahead. "I'm just going to stay with her for a few. You go ahead."

           Chloe nodded and left the room to give Amy her time with Beca. Amy sighed and moved to sit down in the chair Chloe had just been in. "Hey," the blonde said. "This whole thing isn't cool. You seriously can't die. You'd be leaving me to run the station with Jesse. Can you imagine what a shit show that would be? He'd probably want to talk about movies all the time. And who am I going to embarrass on a daily basis? No one else turns as red as you. You can pull through this. You don't want to miss your parents being in the same room together. They'll be here tomorrow. They might even get along for more than a few hours. Well, I'll be back. Hang in there." Amy left the room hoping the brunette would make it through the night.

 

 

 

           Chloe woke up to the feeling of being tapped on the head. She groaned as she sat up from the uncomfortable position she had been in. She had fallen asleep in the chair while resting her head on Kennedy's hospital bed. When her sleep dazed mind finally became aware of her surroundings, she looked to where her daughter was lying and she smiled brightly when she saw that the redhead was awake. "Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

           "Sore," Kennedy replied, confused by why she was in a hospital. "What happened?"

           "You were in a car accident," Chloe explained as she stood up to get Kennedy water. "The doctors had to help you."

           "My leg hurts," Kennedy frowned.

           "The car accident hurt your leg but the doctors are going to help you with that today."

           "Am I going to lose it?" Kennedy asked, panicked.

           "You're not going to lose it, hon," Chloe promised. "They just need to make it so that it can heal properly so you'll need to have surgery."

           "Is Beca here?" Kennedy asked. "Was she hurt too?"

           "She is here," Chloe replied. "She's resting right now but if she's up after your surgery, we can go see her, okay?"

           "Do I have to have the surgery?" Kennedy asked.

           "It's to help your leg," Chloe said. "It's an important surgery."

           "Will you be in the room with me?" Kennedy asked.

           "I'm not allowed to be but I'll be waiting for you," Chloe promised. "Your aunts left a few hours ago but they'll be back and you can see them after your surgery."

           "Can you tell the doctors to do their best?" Kennedy asked. "It's my dominant leg and I won't be a good forward if my leg isn't working."

           "They know. You'll be in good hands." Chloe couldn't tell her daughter yet that her leg would never function at one hundred percent. The girl had always wanted to be a soccer player and she couldn't bring herself to say anything that would dishearten her. "I'm going to go find a doctor to let them know you're up. I'll be right back, okay? I love you."  
           "I love you too," Kennedy said, tiredly. "Is it okay if I go back to sleep? I'm really tired."

           "That's fine, sweetheart." Chloe reluctantly left the room to get Kennedy's doctor and saw Beca's doctor walking down the hall towards her. "Victoria, hi." Chloe had known the woman for a few months and knew the woman would chide her if she was too proper in speaking with her. "Kennedy's awake. I was just going to get doctor Carson."

           The doctor smiled, pleased at hearing that Kennedy was doing well. "I'm glad to here that, Chloe."

           "Have you checked on Beca?" Chloe asked.

           "We have," Victoria Garner replied. "The swelling in her brain went down significantly."

           Chloe could tell that the doctor had bad news by the look on her face and she felt her heart rate speed up. "What's wrong?"

           "Chloe, Beca had severe trauma to the head," Victoria began. "We ran some scans..."

           "Just tell me." Chloe said more harshly than she had intended.

           Victoria sighed and looked apologetically at the redhead. "There's a seventy percent chance that when she wakes up, she won't have her hearing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

           "What do they mean she might lose her hearing?" Mr. Mitchell asked as Chloe told everyone what she had learned.

           Beca's parents had arrived a few minutes ago. Jesse had picked them up from the airport and brought them to the hospital. Aubrey, Stacie, Luke and Amy had also returned to the hospital.

           "There was ossicular damage. If she has in fact lost her hearing, they want to try to repair it so surgery will be necessary."

           "Can we see her?" Beca's mom, Hannah asked.

           "The doctors are with her right now. She hasn't woken up yet but as soon as she does, they'll let us know. She's stable now and that's the most important thing."

           "And how's Kennedy?" Stacie asked.

           "She'll be having surgery on her leg later on in the day. She doesn't get how serious it is yet and I haven't had the heart to tell her."

           "Who's Kennedy?" Mr. Mitchell asked, confused.

           "My daughter. She was in the car with Beca," Chloe explained.

           "Chloe is Beca's girlfriend," Jesse added.

           "Oh, um... sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." Mr. Mitchell was surprised his daughter would get involved with someone who had a kid but he didn't really know Beca all that well anyway.

           Doctor Garner approached the family and looked at Chloe, an apology already forming in her eyes. "A nurse was checking on Kennedy and she started to ask him questions. He wasn't as sensitive to the situation as he should've been when it came to answering. She's very upset right now."

           Chloe walked away from her friends to go check on her daughter and Aubrey stopped the doctor from following.

           "Where is that nurse?" Aubrey asked, clearly not pleased that he had upset Kennedy.

           "We sent him away," Doctor Garner said. "He won't be back near her."

           Aubrey slightly relaxed at the doctor's words. "Okay, thank you." She looked at Stacie and Luke as she gestured towards the direction of where Kennedy's room was. "Think we should go check on her too?"

           Stacie nodded and pulled a stuffed bear out of her purse. "I brought this with me."

           Aubrey smiled at the bear that Beca had won Kennedy at the fair a few months ago. "She'll love having that here."

           Aubrey, Stacie and Luke walked off to check on the girl leaving Beca's parents with Jesse and Amy.

           "How long has Beca been dating her?" Hannah asked, curiously.

           "About four months," Jesse answered. "They're really great together and Chloe's daughter adores Beca."

           Hannah smiled. "I never imagined Beca being a kid person."

           "She's changed a lot since meeting Chloe," Amy said. "If you three spoke more than twice a year, then I'm sure she would've told you about her relationship."

           Beca's parents knew Amy's words had truth to them. They barely knew their daughter.

           "Beca probably won't be up anytime soon," Jesse said. "Why don't I take you guys to a hotel and we can come back after you've rested for a bit."

           "Okay, we can do that," Mr. Mitchell said. "Will someone be here in case Beca wakes up?"

           "Chloe hasn't left this hospital since the accident," Jesse stated. "She's been going back and forth between Kennedy and Beca. And Amy and the others will be here."

           "Yeah, Beca's got a lot of support here," Amy said before looking at Jesse. "I'm going to run to the gift shop to find something for Kennedy. I'm sure she needs a pick-me up right now."

 

 

 

           "I'm never going to be able to play soccer," Kennedy cried. "My leg will never be the same. What's the point of the surgery if it isn't going to help me?"

           Chloe gently squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "It will help, sweetheart. If you don't have it, you'll have trouble walking."

           "What do I care about walking if I can't play soccer?" Kennedy asked, angrily.

           "We don't know for sure that you won't be able to play soccer," Chloe said. "You'll have a lot of physical therapy and we can take things from there."

           "It's my dominant leg. I'll never be as good as I am now."

           "Then we can hire an amazing trainer to help your left leg become your dominant leg if that's what you want," Chloe said.

           Luke stepped forward. "I can help you or find someone who I think will help you. This doesn't have to be the end of your soccer career. You're young. You can bounce back from this." Luke had quit playing soccer competitively because of an injury but he didn't want the same fate for Kennedy.      

           "What if I can't?" Kennedy asked as she wiped her eyes. "Soccer is what I want to do. It's what I'm good at."

           "Let's see how the surgery goes and we can take things from there." Chloe kissed Kennedy on the cheek.

           "I want to see Beca," Kennedy said.

           "I'm sorry, honey. You can't see her right now," Chloe said.

           "She is alive, right?" Kennedy asked. "You haven't lied to me about that have you?"

           "Of course I haven't," Chloe said. "She's alive. She's still resting is all."

           Three nurses entered the room and two moved over to the bed. "We need to get Kennedy prepped from surgery. Do you need more time?"

           Chloe looked at Kennedy who shook her head. "I'm ready," the girl said. 

           "And Chloe, I need to talk to you about Beca," one of Chloe's other co-workers said.

           "Go ahead," Kennedy said. "I have aunt Stacie, auntie Bree and Luke here. I'll see you after my surgery. Sorry for being mean."

           "Hey, it's okay." Chloe wiped the tears that were still falling from Kennedy's eyes. "We'll get through this, okay?"

           Kennedy nodded. "Can I see Beca after my surgery?"

           "If she's up and can have visitors, I'll make sure it happens," Chloe promised. She kissed Kennedy on the forehead. "I love you."

           "I love you too," Kennedy said.

           Chloe left the room with the other nurse and walked down the hall. "What's going on?"

           "Beca's awake," the nurse said.

           Chloe smiled, happily. "Can I go see her?"

           "Yes, but... Chloe..."

           Chloe knew what was going to be said before the nurse even said it. "She lost her hearing?"

           "She did."

           Chloe took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. Beca and Kennedy both needed her to be strong for them. "Can you get me a pen and paper?"

 

 

 

           Chloe entered Beca's hospital room and her heart broke immediately. The brunette's eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears. Chloe closed the door and moved over to Beca. The brunette's left arm was in a sling now and she looked paler than usual. Chloe kissed Beca over the cut on her forehead and lingered there for a moment before pulling away. She handed Beca the paper she had written on and the brunette smiled at the first two words but her smile instantly dropped.

           _Kennedy's okay. Her right leg got the worst of it. She's about to have surgery to repair it. Basically they're putting a flexible rod and nail into her leg so it can heal properly and she'll  be able to walk. She's scared that she won't be able to play soccer anymore but we're going to work through that. The accident was not your fault in anyway so I hope you don't think that._

_I love you and I'm really glad that you're still here with me. I know you're scared because you can't hear but a specialist will be operating on you to try and fix that. After the surgery, it could take up to a month before results happen. They won't do the surgery right away. Your body has already been through a lot._

_You'll be staying with me until you're better._

Beca smiled and pointed to that line causing Chloe to laugh. The redhead pulled out a small notebook that she had swiped from the nurses' station and jotted something down before showing it to Beca.

           _This isn't a plot to get you to move in with me. I just want to take care of you._

Beca gave Chloe a playful look that said she didn't believe her before going back to reading the note.

           _Your parents are here but I'm sure you'd rather it be me taking care of you. Yes, I said your parents are here. If you want them to go away, I'll get rid of them for you._

_Anyway, I know not hearing is going to be the most difficult thing you've ever had to deal with but I'm here for you every step of the way. We'll get through this, Beca. I love you._

Beca patted the small empty space beside her and Chloe shook her head. She didn't want to end up hurting her girlfriend. "Please," Beca said almost inaudibly.

           Chloe couldn't say no after that and she positioned herself carefully on the bed. She placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and held her, happy that both the people she loved were okay.

 

 

One week later...

          

           Chloe entered her kitchen and saw Beca pouring cereal into a bowl with her good arm. "Morning, babe. Aren't we having breakfast with your parents before they catch their flight back home?" Chloe rolled her eyes at herself when she realized that she had yet again forgotten that Beca couldn't hear.

           She moved over to the brunette and placed a gentle hand on her back before kissing her on the neck.

           Beca smiled and gestured to the notebook on the kitchen counter. She hated speaking because she never knew how quiet or loud she was being so she just relied on writing and gesturing to communicate.

           Chloe picked up the notebook and read it over.

           _We're skipping breakfast with my parents. They've been great but I can't take the sympathetic stares anymore. Jesse will be over to take me to the hospital for my surgery. I don't want you and Kennedy to have to sit there for however long it'll take._

Beca slid the cereal bowl to Chloe and pointed up towards the ceiling.

           Chloe quickly wrote in the notebook letting Beca know that she would in fact be the one taking her to the hospital while Amy came over to watch Kennedy.

           Beca raised an eyebrow at this. Amy as a babysitter was a frightening thing but Kennedy did enjoy the company of the hilarious blonde.

           Chloe picked up the bowl and set it at the kitchen table before calling Kennedy to come downstairs.

           Kennedy arrived in the kitchen on her crutches after a few minutes. She went over to Beca and held out a homemade card to her before going over to the table to sit. "Morning, Mom."

           "Morning, sweetheart," Chloe said as she took Kennedy's crutches and set them against the wall. "How was talking to your dad this morning?"

           "Talking to Tom was fine." Kennedy still didn't refer to the man as her father even though they were getting along fine and she had no plans of calling him dad anytime soon.

           Beca opened Kennedy's card and smiled at a drawing that was supposed to be of her mixing music.

           _I'm just as excited for your surgery as you are. We can be ~~recuvery~~ recovery buddies. You'll be back to mixing in no time. Love, Kennedy.  _

Beca smiled and mouthed a thank you to Kennedy who smiled in return. She was beyond ready to get her surgery over with and have things return to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

           One week had passed and things were not back to normal. Beca hadn't shown any signs of getting her hearing back and she was becoming increasingly miserable at the thought of the surgery not working. Kennedy was also frustrated due to the lack of functionality in her right leg. She wanted it to be healed so she could start physical therapy and attempt to play soccer again. Chloe was doing her best to keep her daughter and girlfriend in high spirits but her words were starting to do little to appease Beca. The brunette had holed herself up at her studio apartment for the past two days refusing to communicate with anyone, which left Chloe worried and frustrated.

           The redhead was currently sitting in the kitchen with Aubrey and Stacie as she vented. "She hasn't responded to any of the fifty messages I sent her the past two days and she's not talking to Amy or Jesse either. She's completely shut herself off to the world."

           "Have you tried going over there?" Stacie asked.

           "I went this afternoon," Chloe sighed. "The door was locked and I had to stop myself from breaking in a window. I don't know what to do. I'm worried and I miss her."

           "The surgery didn't work," Stacie pointed out. "She's going to be deaf for the rest of her life. She needs time to cope. Just give her the space she needs."

           "We don't know yet that the surgery hasn't worked," Chloe said. "The doctor said it would take three weeks at the most. There's still a chance her hearing can return."

           "And if it doesn't?" Aubrey asked.

           "Then we'll deal with it together but I'm not letting my relationship go to shit because of it. I just want her to talk to me. Why won't she just talk to me?" Chloe's tears began to glide down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

           Aubrey placed her hand over Chloe's. "You should try texting her again."

           "Go to her place and tell her you won't leave until she opens the door," Stacie said. "She won't make you stand out there for too long."

           "Yeah, go see her," Aubrey agreed. "We'll watch Kennedy."

           Chloe smiled at her friends. "I love you guys. I'll be back as soon as I can."

           "Take your time," Stacie said.

           Chloe thanked her friends again before leaving the house to go see Beca.

           "I'm going to go check on Kennedy," Aubrey said as she stood up. "I'll be right back." Aubrey went upstairs and tapped lightly on the door to Kennedy's room.

           "Yes?" Kennedy responded.

           Aubrey opened the door and saw the girl reading a book. "Hey, you. How are you?"

           Kennedy sighed and set her book down. "Not too good if I'm being honest."

           Aubrey moved further into the room. "Your leg will be healed before you know it and you'll be able to start your physical therapy."

           "It's not about my leg," Kennedy said. "I hate this cast and I hate not being able to run around but I'm going to work really hard in physical therapy when I'm able to go. I'm more worried about Beca. She's really sad and we don't know what to do to make her happy. What if she never gets her hearing back? Will she be sad forever?"

           "No, not forever." Aubrey sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe for a little while, though. It's a hard thing to deal with. Your mom went to go see her to help her feel better."

           Kennedy smiled at that. "That should work. Mom's good at putting people in a better mood."

           "That she is," Aubrey agreed, hoping Chloe would be able to get through to Beca.

          

 

 

 

           Chloe sat in her car as it rained and sent Beca a text message letting her know that she was outside of her apartment. Chloe eagerly checked her message when she felt her phone vibrate and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's response.

           _Go home, Chloe._

Chloe let the brunette know that she would be standing outside in the rain until she let her in. Chloe exited her car, putting her phone into her jacket pocket as she walked towards Beca's place. The rain was pouring down hard but Chloe was determined to get Beca to speak to her. She sat down at the front door and a few more minutes passed before the door opened to reveal an annoyed Beca.

           Chloe got up and entered the house, accepting the towel that Beca handed her. Beca moved to her living room to sit down as Chloe dried off. Chloe undressed and went into Beca's room to find something to change into before she joined the brunette on the couch.

           Beca typed out a message to Chloe on her phone and waited for the brunette to read it.

           _We should break up. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I probably won't get my hearing back and I have to learn how to live differently. You don't have to stay. I'll understand._

Chloe frowned as she read the words again. Was Beca being serious right now? Chloe responded to Beca using her phone as well.

           _Our relationship is fine,  Beca. We're not breaking up. We can get through this together._

           Beca: _I've thought about it. I don't want to flip your world around because my life is changing drastically. You have Kennedy to focus on. Besides, you'll just get frustrated and leave._

           Chloe was hurt by the brunette's words. She thought Beca had more faith in her but she really wasn't giving her any credit with this at all.  

           _I'm sorry you think our relationship means so little to me. I'm not just going to up and leave because you're deaf. Give me some credit here, Beca. We'll learn sign language and I'll do whatever needs to be done to make things easier for you._

Beca could tell that she had upset Chloe but she was just trying to give her a way out of this mess.

           _I don't want to talk about this right now. Please just leave._

Chloe shook her head at Beca, letting her know that she wasn't leaving.  

           Beca: _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't know how to deal with this._

           Chloe: _We can figure it out together. Don't shut me out, please._

Beca: _Music is my life and now I don't have it. It's too much, Chloe._

           Chloe: _You still have two more weeks. And this doesn't have to be it if the surgery doesn't work. There are other things you could try. The doctor mentioned implants. Let's not rule anything out._

Beca was glad someone was still optimistic about her hearing returning because she was pretty certain this would be her new life now.

           _I'm just going to go to bed right now, okay? You should go home._

           Beca stood up and went to her room without so much as a glance at Chloe. Chloe sighed and quickly called Aubrey to see if she or Stacie would watch Kennedy for her until the morning.

           "She wants to break-up with you?" Aubrey asked.

           "She wants to make things easier for me but she doesn't realize that what she thinks would be easier for me would actually just leave me heart broken. I'm just going to stay here tonight and hope she's willing to work things out in the morning. Can you tell Kennedy that I said goodnight?"

           "I will," Aubrey said. "I'll see you in the morning."

           Chloe set her phone down and went to Beca's room. She saw the brunette lying on her back in bed with her arm out of the sling she had been wearing. Chloe got onto the bed and under the covers with her girlfriend, determined to not let Beca push her away.

           Beca allowed Chloe to drape a hand around her waist as she snuggled closer to her. She even smiled when she felt the press of the redhead's lips near her ear before Chloe settled down to go to sleep. Beca knew from her girlfriend's actions that Chloe was reiterating that she wasn't going anywhere.

           Chloe placed her hand on Beca's chest gently and felt the steady beat of her heart. "I love you."

           Beca felt Chloe's breath on her ear and didn't have to be able to hear in order to know what had been said in that moment. Chloe loved her. At least that hadn't changed. She had admittedly been a bitch for the past few days but Chloe was still by her side.

           Beca hadn't realized that she had started crying until she felt Chloe wipe the tears from her cheeks before kissing her. She was pulled into a tighter embrace and she eventually fell asleep to the gentle caresses of Chloe's breath against her neck.

            

 

          

           Chloe woke the next morning alone in the bed but she found a note on Beca's pillow. She picked it up and smiled as she read it.

           _I'm sorry for last night... and well, the last couple of days. You've been great and I appreciate you being there for me last night. I don't really want us to break-up. I just wanted to make things easier for you. I know that was stupid of me now. I love you. Thank you for not leaving._

Chloe got up and opted for a quick shower before going out into the kitchen wearing a pair of Beca's gym shorts and a t-shirt. She smiled at the scene before her. Beca had made a mess while apparently cooking breakfast. A plate of pancakes was sitting on the counter with a bottle of syrup next to it and a fresh cup of coffee. She looked into the living room and spotted Beca lying on the couch asleep.

           Chloe went into the living room and knelt down in front of Beca to wake her. It took a few tries but Beca's eyes finally opened and she sat up to stretch. Chloe quirked an eyebrow and gestured to the couch, asking why Beca slept there instead of the bedroom.

           Not feeling like finding a pen and paper, Beca responded by speaking. "Didn't want to wake you," she said with a raspy voice.

           Chloe smiled at hearing Beca's voice. The brunette hadn't spoken in days and it was really nice to hear her. Her smile then fell as she thought about how Beca must feel not being able to hear her voice... or anyone else's for that matter.  

           Beca frowned at the sad look that had made its way onto her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"      

           Chloe shook her head and smiled once again. She looked Beca in the eye and made sure to enunciate her words. "I love you."

           Beca smiled in understanding. "I love you too."

           Chloe stood up from kneeling on the floor and placed a kiss on Beca's lips before going back into the kitchen. She poured syrup onto the pancakes and grabbed a fork before returning to the living room.

           Beca smiled as Chloe kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for breakfast. Chloe cut a piece of her pancake and held it out on her fork for Beca to eat. The brunette ate it and the two continued on like that for a few minutes, happily eating breakfast together. They still had a lot to talk about but for now they just wanted to enjoy their morning.  

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

A few days had passed and Chloe was looking into finding a good place where she, Kennedy, Beca as well as their friends could learn sign language. Kennedy was excited at the idea of being able to talk without actual speaking. Chloe was currently in her living room searching for a place on her laptop when Kennedy came in on her crutches.

           Chloe looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you ready?" Kennedy's soccer team had a game today and Kennedy had decided to go to support them.

           Kennedy sat down and rested her crutches on the floor. "I've decided to stay home."

           Chloe looked at her daughter in confusion. "But you were really happy about going yesterday."

           "I was... but Mom, I think if I go now, I'll just get upset because I'm not able to play," Kennedy admitted. "I don't want to be a downer."

           Chloe put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Or you'll see them playing and be even more dedicated to getting back on the field. I'm sure the other girls would love to see you, Kennedy."

           "And they might need my support," Kennedy added.

           Chloe smiled. "Exactly."

           "Okay, I'll go," Kennedy said, mood changing to a more upbeat one. "Is Beca still at work?"

           Chloe smile at hearing her girlfriend's name. Beca had returned to her radio show that morning just to thank her fans for their support and let them know that she'd be looking into doing some other things. The brunette would be working there, though, for the time being in order to help come up with fresh ideas for the show. Beca was still at work and Chloe wouldn't see her until later in the afternoon. "Yeah, she's still there."

           "You should do something tonight to celebrate Beca going back to work. I can stay with nana and pop pop."

           "That's a good idea, sweetheart," Chloe agreed. "Don't you want to celebrate with us?"

           "You two haven't been on a date in awhile," Kennedy pointed out. "We can do something else to celebrate together on a different day."

           Chloe smiled and pulled her daughter in for a small hug. "Come on, let's get to the game."

           "Can my team sign my cast after the game?" Kennedy asked.

           "Of course." Chloe stood and picked up Kennedy's crutches. "We can stop to get multi-colored sharpies before the game." She helped Kennedy up and gave her the crutches. "Let me grab my purse from upstairs and then we can go." Chloe grabbed her phone from the coffee table before heading upstairs. She typed a message out to Beca, smiling as she did so.

           _It'll be just you and me tonight. Let's make the most of it and have a date night._

 

 

 

           Beca read the message on her phone and felt more nervous than excited. She and Chloe hadn't been on a date since the accident. They hadn't even been intimate except for a kiss here and there.

           Amy noticed Beca's change in demeanor and pulled the brunette's laptop towards herself and wrote something before pushing it back to her.

           Beca read what Amy had written on the word document asking why she looked like she had seen a ghost and Beca quickly typed her response.

           _Chloe wants to have a date night. I don't know what we can do that'll be fun for the both of us._

           Amy read the message along with Jesse. The man went to type his response but Amy beat him to it. _Sex._

           Beca sighed and grabbed the laptop to let the blonde know she was trying to avoid sex with Chloe.

           _Why?_

           _Because it'll be different and what if different ends up being bad?_

           Jesse intercepted the laptop before Amy could get it. _Just talk to  her about anything you're worried about. Chloe will understand. And there are plenty of things you can do for a date._

           Beca didn't bother arguing against Jesse's words. She grabbed her cell phone and responded to Chloe. _A date night would be great._

 

 

 

           Kennedy had enjoyed herself at the soccer game. Her team had won and she received the ball with all their signatures on it.

           Chloe looked in the rearview mirror to steal a glance at Kennedy. "You look happy. Did you have fun?"

           "I did," Kennedy smiled. "And coach reminded me about Hope Solo. She's a goalie who hurt her shoulder but after hard work, she was able to play again. He told me to think of this as a journey to becoming a better player."

           "That's awesome advice," Chloe said. "You should definitely listen to your coach." As Chloe pulled up to her house, she frowned when she saw       Leslie sitting on the steps.

           "Who's that, Mom?" Kennedy asked.

           "An old friend." Chloe exited the car and then helped her daughter out. Leslie stood up and smiled at Chloe who didn't return the sentiment. Once Chloe got Kennedy inside and settled, she returned outside where Leslie was waiting. "What are you doing here?"

           "I went by the hospital asking for you and they said you were off so I got out of the nurses to tell me where you live. Don't be mad. We left things messy and I wanted to clear the air." Leslie gestured towards the house. "What happened to Kennedy?"

           "Car accident with Beca. Some idiot ran the light and hit them."

           Leslie's eyes widened. "I heard about that on the news. I didn't pay attention to names. Is your girlfriend okay?"

           Chloe saw Jesse's car pull up and sighed at her girlfriend's arrival.  This was bad timing. The last thing she wanted was for Beca to meet Leslie.  

           Beca exited the car and waved goodbye to Jesse before approaching Chloe. She looked at Leslie and then back at Chloe with an arched brow.

           "Hi," Leslie began.

           "She can't hear you. The accident left her deaf." Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Beca.

           Beca read the message telling her that Leslie showed up out of no where and that she should wait inside while Chloe got rid of her. Beca gave Chloe a "I'm not going anywhere" look.

           Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek and gave her a look asking her to cooperate. Beca reluctantly made her way to Chloe's house and disappeared inside.

           Chloe looked at Leslie suspiciously. "You listen to Beca's radio show. Didn't you already know she was in an accident?"

           Leslie sighed. "I stopped listening after I found out you were dating her. Did you ever tell her what happened?"

           "I did and she forgave me," Chloe said.

           Leslie smiled but it was obviously a forced one. "I'm glad you two worked things out."

           Chloe quirked a brow. "Were you hoping we didn't?"

           "I'd be lying if I said otherwise," Leslie admitted. "Anyway, I just wanted to fix things between us so we can at least be friends."

           Chloe shook her head, not wanting to attempt to be friends with the woman again. "That'd be a bad idea."

           "Because you still have feelings for me?" Leslie asked with the hint of a smile.

           "No, because you don't want to just be friends with me and I'd be disregarding Beca's feelings if I did try to be your friend. Beca is it for me, Leslie. There won't ever be anyone else."

           Leslie nodded her head in understanding.  She really only wanted to be Chloe's friend in hopes that things between her and Beca didn't work out and once she had the opportunity, she would try to win her ex over. "Then I guess this is goodbye. Can't blame me for trying, right?"

           Chloe smiled. "Goodbye, Leslie. You'll find someone that's right for you." Chloe watched Leslie get back into her car before she headed inside her house.

           She found Beca in the living room with Kennedy. The two were sitting on the couches opposite of each other as they played catch. Chloe caught the ball as Kennedy through it back to Beca and it earned a protest from the girl.

           "Your aunt Stacie's taking you to the movies and then to your grandparents' house. Can you go get ready?"

           Kennedy used her crutches to get herself up from the couch. "Do you think she'll let me see that new scary movie?"

           "Definitely not." Chloe moved to where Beca was sitting and texted the brunette about why Leslie had shown up and how things ended.

           _I wasn't worried. I trust you... doesn't mean I didn't want to punch her, though._

Chloe laughed at the message and kissed Beca before responding. _Glad you didn't. That might not have ended so well. Are you excited for our date night?_

Beca nodded. _What do you have planned?_

Chloe smiled. _I'm winging it._

           Chloe and Beca were sitting in the dimly lit living room watching a movie. Chloe had chosen a foreign film so she would have to read the subtitles along with her girlfriend. Beca thought the gesture was sweet even though she hated movies and would rather be doing anything else. They had enjoyed dinner and played a game of Scrabble that Chloe had won by using her knowledge of medical terms.

           Chloe had been stealing glances at Beca during the movie and could tell the brunette was bored. She used the remote to turn off the TV, earning her a questioning look from Beca. Chloe smiled and pulled  Beca up from the couch by her hand. She placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips and linked their fingers as she began to move towards the stairs.

           Beca's brain went into high alert as she tried to think of a way to get out of what she knew Chloe wanted. Once they reached the room, Chloe removed the sling from around Beca's neck and set it down on the dresser before pulling her girlfriend towards the bed.

           Beca planted her feet on the floor, refusing to move. "Wait."

           Chloe looked at Beca with a slight frown.

           "What if it's not the same? What if you don't like it?" She asked. Her voice was low but Chloe could understand her.  

           Chloe stepped closer to Beca and ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. "I love you," she said, slowly so Beca would understand her. She pulled away to pick up the notebook on the dresser so she could write a message. _It'll be different but it will still be perfect because I'm with you. We don't have to do anything. I'm fine with waiting as long as you need. We can cuddle._

           Beca smiled. "I'm ready. Just a little nervous."

           Chloe wrote down that they'd go slow before pulling Beca towards the bed. This time Beca gladly followed.

 

 

 

           The next morning, Chloe stretched happily and rolled over to find Beca. She pulled the brunette's body closer to hers and let out a content moan. She was just about to fall back asleep when the alarm went off.

           Beca groaned and shifted in her sleep. "Turn it off."

           Chloe popped up with wide eyes at Beca's words. "You can hear that?"

           "Yes and it's so damn loud," Beca whined.

           Chloe quickly turned the alarm clock off and shook Beca. "Beca!"

           "Why are you shouting?" Beca asked, still half asleep.

           "Because you can hear me!" Chloe exclaimed. "Ohmygod!"

           Beca's eyes opened and she looked around. "I actually heard that? I'm not dreaming right now?"

           Chloe shook her head. "You can hear!"

           Beca sat up. "I can hear?"

           "Yes!"

           Beca winced at the loudness.

           "Sorry," Chloe said with a big smile.

           "Don't be," Beca smiled. "It's the best sound ever. My ears are just sensitive I guess."

           "I need to call everyone and tell them the good news!" Chloe got out of bed but Beca pulled her back.   
           "Hold on," Beca said. "We should go see the doctor instead. This might be a fluke or something."

           "It's not a fluke, babe. Your hearing is back." Chloe saw Beca's eyes begin to well up with tears. "What's wrong?"

           "I'm just really happy," Beca said. "But still, doctor first and then phone calls."

           Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, being careful not to hurt her broken arm. "Okay, we can do that. I love you so much, Beca."

           Beca returned the hug and let her head rest in the crook of Chloe's neck. "Say it again."

           "I love you," Chloe said.

           "I love you too."

            


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 

           Beca was sitting on the exam table fidgeting as she waited for the doctor to return with the test he had ran on her. Her hand stopped its nervous tapping on her thigh when Chloe placed her own hand over it.

"Try to relax. You're stressing yourself out." Chloe stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and kissed the brunette. "I'm sure everything is fine."

           Beca turned her hand in Chloe's grasp so that they were holding hands. "And what if they're not? What if I lose my hearing later?"

           "Then we'll work through it. Let's not worry about anything until the doctor returns."

           Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the cheek. "Why are you so good to me?"

           Chloe returned the smile. "Because you make me happy and I love doing the same for you. You know that, right? That you make me happy."

           "I try but I know I don't all the time. You want to move in together and have kids while I want to take things slow and see what happens. I worry that I'll make you unhappy and you'll want to be with someone else who wants all the things you do right now... maybe Leslie."

           Chloe shook her head. "I don't want Leslie. I want you and I can wait for all that other stuff, Beca. I just want your love."

           "You have that."

           "Then you have nothing to worry about. And whatever the results might be, I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. Can you promise me the same?" Chloe knew Beca thought being deaf made her less appealing to be with but that was far from the truth. She didn't want the brunette locking herself away in her studio apartment if they received bad news. "Together, Beca. I want us to get through everything together, okay?"

           Beca leaned over to kiss Chloe. "I won't run."

 

 

 

Three months later...

 

           Beca placed a single rose on the breakfast tray that had a plate of chocolate chip pancakes on it with a glass of orange juice. She looked the tray over  to make sure everything was perfect before picking it up and carrying it upstairs. She gently pushed the door open with her foot and walked into Chloe's room, setting the tray down on the nightstand. She smiled at Chloe's sleeping form before moving over to the bed to nudge the woman awake.

           Chloe groaned and swatted at the offending hand causing Beca to smile. The redhead turned from her side onto her back and Beca took this opportunity to straddle her girlfriend's thighs. She bent down and began trailing kisses along Chloe's neck and jaw.

           Chloe opened her eyes and smiled lazily at the feeling of Beca's lips against her skin. She moved her hands up Beca's shirt and caressed her skin as their lips met for a heated good morning kiss. The sound of footsteps in the hallway made both the women stop their actions.

           Beca placed one last kiss onto Chloe's lips. "We'll finish this later." She stood up from the bed. "I'm actually supposed to be doing something. You distracted me."

           Chloe raised an eyebrow at that. " _I_ distracted you?"

           Beca winked at the redhead and went to open the door just as Kennedy was about to knock.  

           Kennedy smiled brightly and held up a card she had been working hard on. "I'm finished. Did you tell her?"

           "Not yet," Beca answered.

           "Tell me what?" Chloe asked, curiously.

           Beca went over to the nightstand to pick up the breakfast tray.

           "I thought I smelled pancakes." Chloe reached for the rose that was on the tray and smiled. "What is all of this?"

           Kennedy moved onto the bed and handed her mother her card. "It's Chloe Beale day."

           Chloe smiled as she read the card that let her know that she was an amazing mother. "This is sweet, Kennedy. Thank you."

           Beca set the tray in front of Chloe. "You've had to handle a lot these past few months. And I know I didn't make things easy for you. You really are amazing." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Eat up. You have a long day ahead of you."

           "Yeah, you're going to have lots of fun!" Kennedy said, happily.

           "I'll take Kennedy to physical therapy today," Beca said. "You enjoy your morning."

           "Are you sure?" Chloe hadn't missed any of Kennedy's physical therapy sessions since they started a month ago. Sometimes Kennedy had bad days and Chloe wanted to be there in case her daughter needed her.

           "We're sure," Kennedy answered. "We'll see you at auntie Bree's later."

           Chloe looked confused. "Am I supposed to go there?"

           Kennedy quickly covered her mouth with her hand. An "oops" came out muffled through her hand.

           Beca laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "No worries. She'll still be surprised later."

           Chloe smiled. "I'm sure I will be. You two better get going so you're not late."

           "All right, we'll see you later." Beca exited the room with Kennedy, leaving  Chloe to enjoy her morning.

           Chloe twirled the rose between her fingers and smiled at how sweet her daughter and girlfriend were. She was excited to see how the day would progress for her on what was now dubbed Chloe Beale day.

 

 

 

           In the backyard of Aubrey's house, Stacie and Jesse were currently helping Aubrey decorate for Chloe's surprise party. They had planned a barbeque since it was one of Chloe's favorite things.

           Stacie finished setting up decorations around the backyard and went over to Jesse and Aubrey who were placing a plastic table cloth over the table. "Hey, is Beca going to propose tonight?"

           Jesse laughed at the question at first but then it dawned on him that it was actually a possibility. Beca had changed a lot since meeting Chloe and a proposal could be in the works. "Actually, I don't know. I'd like to think she'd say something to me or Amy if she was planning something like that."

           "That's true," Stacie said. "And she does freak whenever they take a serious step in their relationship."

            "But according to Chloe she's been super secretive lately. Like the other day, Chloe entered the room and Beca slammed her laptop shut and wouldn't tell her what she was doing."

           "Maybe she was looking at rings." Stacie clapped her hands together. "This is exciting! Chloe's getting married!'

           Amy and Luke walked into the backyard with groceries and shocked expressions on their faces.

           "Who's marrying Chloe?" Amy asked.

           "Beca, duh," Stacie replied.

           "Did she propose?" Amy asked. "How come I'm just hearing about this?"

           "She didn't propose," Aubrey said. "Stacie just thinks Beca plans on proposing."

           Amy laughed at the news. "Beca? I know she's not a total commitment-phobe anymore but there's no way she's proposing. It's too soon."

           "Amy's right," Aubrey said. "They've been together for what? Seven months? Beca's not proposing. She's a take things slow kind of person."

           "I don' t know," Jesse said. "I think maybe things have changed for Beca and she's ready to take that leap."

           Stacie looked at Luke. "What do you think? Is Beca proposing or not?"

           Luke shrugged and Aubrey squinted her eyes at the man. "Ohmygod, you know something!"

           Luke's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't know anything."

           "You do!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I know that look. You're trying to keep something from me."

           Luke closed his eyes. "Stop reading me, woman! I can't tell you anything.."

           "But you do know something?" Stacie asked.

           "Just tell us. We won't say anything," Amy added.

           "Luke, spill," Aubrey warned.

           "At least give us a hint," Jesse said. "I can't believe she told you and not us. We can keep a secret."

           "Moving on," Luke said. "I'm putting this stuff in the kitchen." Luke walked off ignoring everyone's protests.

           "Your boyfriend sucks," Stacie sighed. "If Beca wasn't proposing he would've just said that, right?"

           Aubrey sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until later to find out."

            

          

 

 

           Beca had gone to a shop nearby while Kennedy was doing her physical therapy and was walking back towards the building to pick the girl up. Upon entering the building, she was met with a teary-eyed eight year old who was currently getting words of encouragement from her physical therapist. Beca waited for them to finish before she walked the few feet down the hall to reach them. "Hey."

           Kennedy wiped her eyes and forced a smile onto her face. "Hi."

           "Another rough day?" Beca placed a hand on the little redhead's shoulder.

           Kennedy nodded.

           Beca pulled two dollars out of her pocket and handed it to Kennedy. "Want to go find a vending machine and then meet me back here."

           "Thanks." Kennedy took the money and headed off to the vending machine a few feet down the hall and around the corner.

           Kennedy's physical therapist, Payson smiled at Beca. She had been helping Kennedy for a month now and knew the girl was disappointed that she wasn't seeing results more quickly. "Her leg was bothering her a lot today so she's upset about it. I tried to make her feel better."

           "Thanks, Payson," Beca said. "She's trying really hard to stay positive."

           Kennedy walked back down the hall with a chocolate bar in her hand. "See you on Friday, Payson."

           "Bye, Kennedy. Remember what we talked about."

           Beca waved goodbye to Kennedy and they exited the building together. "Want to talk about it?"

           "There's not much to say. I'm just having a bad day. I'll start fresh tomorrow. I know some exercises I can do from home to help strengthen my leg."

           "That's a great attitude to have, Kennedy," Beca said as she opened the back door of her car for the girl. "We can kick the ball around, too, when we get to your house if you want."

           Kennedy smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

           Beca got into her car and turned around to look at Kennedy. "You have to stay tough, okay? These things take time. Remember when I got my hearing back but I had that ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away? It took time for my hearing to be back at one hundred percent and it'll take time for your leg to get to where you want it."

           "I know," Kennedy said. "I'm not giving up. I really want to be back on the field is all."

           "You'll get there," Beca said. "I know you will. How about some ice cream before we head to Aubrey's? Just some me and you time before the barbeque."

           Kennedy smiled and nodded, happily. She didn't get to spend much time with Beca without anyone present.

           "Great," Beca said as she turned back around and started the car. "Let's go have some ice cream and then go surprise your mom."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 

            Beca walked into Aubrey's backyard with Kennedy and smiled when she saw the decorations that her friends had put up in preparation for Chloe's surprise party. There were already a ton of people there. A few of Chloe's co-workers, friends from the a capella group the woman had been a part of as well as the redhead's parents. Jesse and Luke were currently having a discussion about sports at the table while Stacie and Amy sat on the grass a few feet away having their own discussion.

           Luke spotted them and waved. "Hey, how does everything look?"

           "Perfect," Beca answered. "You guys are the best. I appreciate you helping me out with this."

           "Not a problem," Stacie said as she walked over to Beca. "It's sweet that you wanted to throw her a party. It kind of seems like you're planning something... you know, something pretty big."

           Beca smiled knowing Stacie was trying to get information out of her. "It does seem that way, huh?"

           Stacie rolled her eyes. "Come on, Beca. I'm just curious."

           "Be curious about something else," Beca said with a smirk. "I'm not telling you anything."

           Stacie all but stomped her foot in frustration. She was about to pursue the topic but her phone buzzed in her hand. She read the text message from Aubrey and quickly responded before looking at Beca. "Aubrey's about two minutes away with Chloe."

           "All right, everyone, shut your faces!" Amy yelled. "Chloe's on her way!"

           Everyone quieted down and patiently waited for the redhead to show up.

           After a minute, she heard two car doors slam shut and felt herself becoming anxious.

           "Aubrey," Chloe said as her friend guided her to the backyard. "Can I take this blindfold off now? I feel like you're taking me to some random place as a practical joke."

           "Why would I do that to you?" Aubrey asked, amused as she waved to everyone in the backyard.

           "I don't know," Chloe said. "Can I take it off now?"

           "I'll do it for you," Aubrey moved behind Chloe and began to undo the blindfold.

           Once the blindfold was removed, Chloe opened her eyes and was greeted with yells of "surprise" from her friends and family.

           "Ohmygod!" Chloe exclaimed with a bright smile.

           Aubrey bumped the girl with her shoulder. "Happy Chloe Beale day."

           Chloe hugged Aubrey and then turned to hold her arms out to Kennedy, who ran towards her mother, enveloping her in a strong hug.

           "Were you surprised?" Kennedy asked, happily.

           "Very," Chloe nodded. "Thank you."

           Music started playing and Chloe smiled at hearing one of Beca's mixes. She moved away from her daughter and went over to Beca.

           "You look gorgeous in that dress." Beca placed a quick kiss on Chloe's lips.

           "Thank you. You are the best. How'd you even get this many people to come out for this?" Chloe asked.

           "Who wouldn't want to celebrate Chloe Beale day?" Beca grinned.

           Chloe laughed. "I think the idea of a party and free food was what got them to come."

           "Don't be ridiculous. They're all here for you. Go mingle. I'll get you a drink."

           "Hold on. My mother is coming over," Chloe said, already knowing it would be an interesting conversation.

           "Beca you're such a doll," Mrs. Beale said. "You went all out, didn't you?"

           "I had help," Beca said.

           "And modest," Mrs. Beale said. "Have you given any more thought to marriage and children?"

           "Mom we've been dealing with a lot these last few months. Marriage and children are the last things on our mind right now," Chloe said.

           "Well, things are getting back to normal, right?" Mrs. Beale asked. "You can get back onto that train of thought."

           Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "Run while you can. I'll deal with this."

           Glad to have an out, Beca waved goodbye to Mrs. Beale and went off to find Jesse and Amy.

           "You're going to scare her away if you keep up with your crazy talk," Chloe said, jokingly.

           Mrs. Beale smiled. "You got yourself a good one, dear. She's not going anywhere no matter how much craziness I spew."

           "At least wait until we've been together a year before you talk about marriage and kids."

           "I'll try," Mrs. Beale promised. "And speaking of kids, how has Kennedy been doing?"

           "She has her good and bad days." Chloe looked over at her daughter who was having an animated conversation with Luke. "She's doing her best in physical therapy. She really wants soccer to be an option for her future. I'm hoping it can be."

           "You raised a strong girl," Mrs. Beale assured her daughter. "If she wants to play soccer, she'll play soccer. Come on. You have a lot of guests to greet."

          

 

 

           Chloe felt like she hadn't spoken to Beca in hours when in reality it had only been an hour since the two had last conversed. She politely pulled herself away from a conversation and looked around for her girlfriend. She spotted the brunette and Luke talking a few feet way from everyone.

           She made her way over to them and quirked an eyebrow when they suddenly stopped speaking.

           "Hi," Luke smiled. "Enjoying your party?"

           Chloe returned the smile. "I am. What are you two up to?"

           Luke shrugged. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that. I'm going to go find Aubrey."

           Beca shook her head as the man walked away. "Remind me to never pull off a crime with him."

           "What were you two talking about?" Chloe asked, curiously.

           "I'll tell you later," Beca promised. "But right now, I want to give you another surprise. Can we go somewhere quiet?"

           Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and pulled her towards Aubrey's house. The two headed upstairs and entered the closest room, which happened to be Aubrey's.

           "I said quiet. Not private," Beca grinned.

           "I know, but I haven't properly thanked you for this whole Chloe Beale day thing." Chloe pushed Beca against the door and crashed her lips to the brunette's.

           The two began to kiss for awhile before Chloe broke away and trailed kisses along Beca's neck. "You're my favorite girlfriend."

           Beca chuckled. "I'm your only girlfriend."

           "No, I have a few others." Chloe nipped at Beca's neck. "I've been waiting to settle on one of you and after today, I think you're it."

           "I'm so glad that I beat out your other girlfriends," Beca joked.

           Chloe got down on her knees and began to undo Beca's belt.

           Beca's eyes widened at the action. "Seriously? Right now... in here?"        

           "Yeah, why not?" Chloe grinned up at her. "It's not like we're on her bed. And everyone else is preoccupied by the party."

           "I can't believe I'm about to say this," Beca sighed. "I want to give you your surprise first." She pulled her girlfriend up and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. "After that, you can do whatever you want with me."

           Chloe laughed. "This must be a hell of a surprise."

           "It is... I think," Beca said. "So um, you know how I've been all secretive lately? I've been packing up my apartment and Luke has been helping me."

           Chloe frowned. "You're moving? Why didn't you tell me? Wait... are you moving somewhere far?"

           "No, no," Beca shook her head. "I, um... I was hoping I could move in with you." Beca noticed the surprise on Chloe's face and quickly kept talking. "I'm there all the time anyway and I'm finally ready to take that step. I thought you might be okay with it."

           Chloe smiled brightly as she leaned in to kiss Beca. "I am totally fine with it! I've been wanting to give you a key anyway but thought you'd freak out."

           Beca look relieved. "Thank god. If you had said no, I would've been stuck crashing with Jesse or Amy."

           "There was no chance of me saying no," Chloe assured her. "This still doesn't explain why you always close your laptop when I enter a room."

           Beca grinned. "That would be me helping Luke find the perfect ring for Aubrey."         

           Chloe's eyes grew wide. "He's going to propose?"

           Beca nodded. "He wanted to find something unique yet elegant. I told him to just ask you but he wanted to be all secretive about it."

           "Did you help him find a ring?" Chloe asked.

           "I did," Beca smiled. "You'd be proud."

           "When's he proposing?" Chloe asked, happily.

           "Tonight," Beca responded. "He was going to do it tomorrow so he didn't take away from your day but I told him it would make your day."

           "It really would," Chloe said. "This is so exciting!"

           A knock sounded on the door. "Chloe and Beca I swear if you're having sex in my bed I'm killing you both!"

           Chloe laughed. "We're not! Calm down!"

           Beca fixed her belt and turned to open the door. "We were just talking."

           Aubrey looked at them suspiciously. "Right, I'm sure you were. Get outside. It's cake time." Beca walked off towards the back door and Aubrey looked at Chloe who looked too happy to have just been talking. "You totally did it in my room didn't you?"

           "No, we really were just talking," Chloe assured her. "Beca's moving in with me. That's why she's been so secretive lately. Luke was helping her get her things together."

           Aubrey smiled and pulled her friend in for a hug. "That's great news. I'm happy for you. Chloe Beale day is really your day, huh?"

           "I have a feeling it's going to get even better," Chloe said. "Come on. Let's get out there before everyone eats the cake."       

 

 

 

           Chloe entered her house all smiles after the party that was thrown for her. Luke hadn't popped the question to Aubrey yet but Chloe had her cell phone volume on high waiting for her best friend to call her with the great news when he finally did get around to it.

           "That was the best party ever," Kennedy said as she entered the house. "Did you have fun, Mom?"

           "I did," Chloe said, happily. "Today definitely felt like my day. And I have some awesome news for you."

           Kennedy smiled and looked from her mom to Beca. "I think I have a feeling I know what it is."

           "Do you?" Chloe laughed.

           Kennedy nodded. "But you can tell me anyway to see if I'm right."

           "Well, Beca's going to be moving in with us," Chloe said. "You'll get to see her more."

           Kennedy's smile fell and she didn't look excited like Chloe thought she would've been. "Oh, I guess I was a little off."

           "What's wrong?" Beca asked. "I thought you'd be beyond excited about this."

           "Remember before the car accident, you asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told you it wasn't something you could give me?" Kennedy asked.

           Beca nodded.

           "Well, I was hoping you were proposing so that you could become my step-mom and then I'd have two moms. I just thought it'd be really cool." Kennedy looked down at the floor. "I know it's silly."

           "Hey, it's not silly. We're just not there yet but we will be one day."

           Kennedy looked up at Beca and smiled. "Really?"

           "Really, and you'll be the first to know when I plan on proposing to your mom."

           Kennedy looked happy by this information. "Okay, I guess I can wait."

           "So, are you happy about me living here?" Beca asked.

           "I kind of already thought you did," Kennedy smiled. "But if you didn't before, I'm definitely happy about it now."

           Chloe laughed and ruffled Kennedy's hair. "Go get washed up and ready for bed."

           "Can you guys sing me a song before bed?" Kennedy asked.

           "Of course," Chloe smiled. "Call us when you're ready."

           Kennedy raced upstairs and Beca turned to smile at her girlfriend. "A future step-mom. A few months ago that would've had me running."

           "Months? You mean a few days ago," Chloe joked.

           Beca playfully glared at the woman as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I love you."

           "I love you too," Chloe beamed. The redhead's phone went off and she pulled away from Beca to look at the caller id. "It's Aubrey!" She answered the call and put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Bree."

           "And Stacie," Stacie added. "Aubrey apparently has news for us. Go for it, Bree."

           Beca smiled when she heard the blonde yelling through the phone that Luke had proposed. She allowed Chloe to pull her into the living room and the two sat down. Chloe cuddled up to Beca, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder as she spoke to Aubrey and Stacie.

           "I'm so happy for you, Aubrey," Chloe said.

           "Has Beca popped the question yet?" Stacie asked. "You guys can have a double wedding."

           Chloe smiled and let out a light laugh. "Not yet. We're years away from that."

           Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's temple and sat contentedly as the redhead continued to speak to her friends. After twenty minutes, she heard Kennedy call them and pulled away from Chloe to go keep the girl company.

           "I'm ready for my song," Kennedy said from the top of the stairs.

           "Your mom will be a few more minutes," Beca said. "But I have a secret I want to tell you. Think you can keep it?"

           Kennedy looked thrilled by the idea of Beca wanting to tell her a secret. "I can. I promise!"

           Beca followed Kennedy into her room and sat down on the edge of the bed with the young girl. "Luke proposed to your aunt Aubrey. They're going to get married."

           Kennedy smiled big. "That's great! I love uncle Luke. He's perfect for auntie Bree. Is that the secret?"

           Beca shook her head. "It's not." The brunette pulled a ring out of her pocket and showed it to Kennedy. "This is."

           Kennedy admired the ring. "That's a really pretty ring. Who's it for?"

           "I was helping Luke pick out a ring for Aubrey and I saw this one. I thought it would be perfect for your mom. I don't plan on proposing now but I couldn't leave it there. Do you like it?"

           "It's gorgeous," Kennedy said, happily. "So you really are going to propose to my mom one day?"

           Beca nodded. "When the time is right, yeah." Beca placed the ring back in her pocket. "You're the only one who knows."

           Kennedy made the motion of locking her lips and tossing the key.

           Chloe entered her daughter's bedroom with a smile on her face. "Sorry, I'm just super excited about everything. Stacie and I have been put in charge of planning when they get around to deciding on a date."

           "I was just telling Kennedy about it," Beca said.

           "I'm going to make a congratulations card for auntie Bree tomorrow," Kennedy stated.

           "I'm sure she'd love that, honey. Are you ready for your bedtime song?"

           Kennedy nodded and got into bed. "It's been awhile since I've heard Titanium."

           "Titanium it is, then," Chloe said as she pulled up a chair to sit down by the bed. She looked at Beca and smiled at her as she mouthed "I love you."

           Beca grinned and mouthed it back before launching into the song that could seriously be in the soundtrack to their life.

          

 

            

          

          

          


End file.
